Fate
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Falling in love is hard for Rory. Especially when there's a drunken Aussie and a very overprotective brother and everyone wants the two of you apart. Rogan
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Fate** (The title won't make sense until the very end of the story. I haven't written it yet, but I have a idea.)

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Rogan!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.

A/N: Okay, I promised the people who wanted a Rogan, a Rogan so here it is! Things you need to know its VERY AU! Rory is a Hayden, and has a twin brother. BUT, she is in college, not high school like she usually is! She's never met Dean, yet. She, Kevin (her brother), and Jess are best friends. Jess is going to a college near-by. Rory is a virgin but does NOT act it(OOC). I've said it before, I don't like 'Innocent' Rory that much. Anyway, that's it! Enjoy!

Rory and Kevin Hayden stood by the gate at Yale University while their Father tried to pry their mother off them.

"I don't wanna leave them!" Lorelai pouted

"Honey, now that they're out of the house, we have the whole house...to ourselves." Christopher said knowingly.

Lorelai got a devilish gleam in her eye and quickly kissed them each on the cheek before dragging Christopher behind her back to the limo.

Rory and Kevin stood there with disgusted looks on their faces while they watched them..actually Joe, their driver, drive away. They stood there for a second before Rory turned to her brother, excited.

"We..are..in COLLEGE!"

She jumped at her brother hugging him before walking back to their dorm building.

They lived in the same building, but obviously, not the same dorm. Rory was living with her best friend, Paris as they had planned, and two other people she didn't know.. Kevin hadn't met his roommates yet, because while he, Rory, and his parents where moving his stuff into his dorm hadn't arrived.

When they got to their building Rory and Kevin went their separate ways to unpack. Rory didn't understand why kids freaked out about being lonely when they first get to college. She disregarded the thought and went to unpacking her things.

Kevin walked to his dorm and just outside he heard a drunken Aussie yelling from inside. He rechecked to make sure he had the right room, he did. He figured this must be one of his roommates. He cautiously went inside and looked inside. He saw a the guy who was making all the noise skipping around the common room with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand screaming 'We're at Yale!' He wondered who the _We_ was until he saw two other guys walk out from one of the rooms. The blonde noticed him first and walked over to him.

"Hey, Logan Huntzberger." He said offering his hand. Kevin accepted it.

"Hey, Kevin Hayden."

"The sane one over there" gesturing to Colin, "is Colin Evens. The very, very drunk one is Finn Morgen. I'm sorry about my friend here, he means no harm, he feels the need to use up all my Liquor in my limo."

"Ah, gotcha." Kevin introduced himself to Colin and Finn, who had stopped skipping and yelling, and they started unpacking getting to know each other.

Rory sat on her bed unpacked much later that night and listened to Paris and Jean (I cant remember her name on the show) argue about her arts and craft center. She looked at her clock and realized it was still only 7:00, it would be about another hour before the parties happened.

She was all dressed and ready. She had extra-tight pants with a very tiny halter that ended about three inches above her pierced belly button. She had put on Jess's Clash T-shirt that she had gotten the night before they left to Yale for a remembrance. Jess had given it to her, he just didn't know it yet. Rory started thinking about Jess and her Mom and Dad. She thought about that she would never have a regular Movie Night with her mom again. She quickly understood while kids are home-sick. She rushed out of her dorm in search of her brother.

She found his dorm and barged right in not even knocking. She looked at the three guys on the couch watching TV and asked them where Kevin Hayden was, They pointed to his room staring at her wide eyed. She rushed over to his room shutting the door behind her without another word, with three guys staring after her.

"Jesus, Ror you scared me!" Kevin said

"I'mnevergonnahaveanothermovienightwithmomeveragian!" She said while rushing toward her brother and hugging him.

"Okay, in English this time, please," Kevin asked confused.

"I'm never gonna have another movie night with Mom ever again!" Rory said burying her head in his shoulder.

"Oh Rory, you and Mom will always have Movie Nights, you'll just have to go home for them now. And, thankfully now, I won't have to listen to you two." He said with a smirk.

"KEV-IN" She whined and hit him.

Unbeknowest to them outside Kevin's room three guys were thinking she was whining his name for a WHOLE different reason.

"Listen, why don't we leave this room, and I'll make you your favorite drink, okay?"

She nodded as a response and they went back into the common room. Finn, Logan, and Colin turned suddenly to watch Kevin and the 'really hot girl' as they had pronounced her, walk by and behind them at the bar. They had turned around now all focusing on them and completely forgetting about what they were watching. Rory was oblivious to them now and sat on a stool with her back to them.

"Logan can I use your rum?" Kevin asked not looking up at him.

"Who's Lo- HOLY CRAP!" Rory said startled by the guys behind her just acknowledging their presence. Rory's yelling made him drop the coke in his hand which he quickly picked up.

"You SCARED me! God, make a little noise!" Rory said smiling at them.

'_My GOD the blonde one is hot!'_ Rory thought.

"Sorry for that, This is Finn and Colin and my name is Logan." Logan said with his 'I'm sexy and perfect' smile.

"Hi, I'm Rory." She said with her playful smirk of her own. She had addressed all three of the boys, but while she said that she was only looking at Logan.

"So, how do you know our Kevin, here? Colin asked.

"Well, actually, he's MY Kevin considering he's my twin brother." Rory said.

"Your brot- oooohhhh." They all said, understanding now.

"Your Kevin? And here I was thinking I'm my own person." He said sarcastically.

"Nope, you belong to me."

Kevin nodded knowingly before shaking the can of Cola he had in his hand and opening it so it sprayed all over Rory's shirt. All the guys jumped back not wanting to get hit, and watched amused.

"YOU DICK! THIS IS JESS'S SHIRT! And you better pray you didn't get my halter wet!" Rory said while taking of The Clash T-shirt. When she did that the three guys behind her eye's widened.

"Rory," Kevin said quietly "Tell me two things quickly please. One, what the hell is that," he said pointing to the shirt, "and two, explain to me what the FUCK you are doing with JESS'S SHIRT!" He yelled.

Behind them all the guys were watching intently. If someone had been paying attention, they would have seen Logan's eyes flash with pain the minute _'Jess's' _shirt was mentioned. J

"Mate, this is better than a soap opera."

Finn said not so quietly. As soon as he finished Logan and Colin slapped him upside the head.

Rory and Kevin didn't notice though, Kevin was glaring at Rory.

"You want to know? I had hot, passionate sex with Jess one night! God, why do you think I have it? What you think I'm some kind of slut? I just stole it from him! and this" She said pointing to her halter, "is a shirt."

"That is not a shirt! It doesn't cover anything!"

"It does so! Anyway, what are you my Father? No, you are my twin brother! Not even older!"

"I am older by ten minutes, but it doesn't matter, CHANGE!"

"What you want me to change right here-

"YES!" Finn explaimed from behind them. He was quickly shut up by two slaps upside the head and a death glare by Kevin.

Rory turned around and smirked at Finn.

"Maybe later."

She winked and started to walk out the door, sticking up her middle finger at Kevin who gave it right back.

After the door was shut Kevin took the towel, he had grabbed to clean up the mess, and threw it at the door after her before going back to his room.

That left Colin, Logan, and Finn standing there. For a second they were silent.

"Do you really think she'll take it off for me later?" Finn asked wide eyed at the idea.

Colin and Logan slapped Finn upside the head again before leaving to go back to their movie. Not knowing that Logan was actually answering his answer in his thoughts.

'_God, I really hope not.' _

Thinking about one Rory Hayden and not even paying attention to the movie in front of him.

A/N: Okay, Chapter one is done! Phew, haha. Next Chapter, the PARTY! Listen, to those people who read my other story, PLEASE REVIEW! I have the chapter done, but I want more reviews! So, until then..well you get my drift, Anyway. REVIEW PLEASE! They make me write!


	2. Sleeping Pills and Meeting Krissy

Title: The Party

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing; Rogan

Disclaimer: I own, nothing, except my iPod.

A/N: I LOVED my response! There is currently something wrong with my Login thing, so I can't post my stories, I'm sorry for the lateness of them. Anyway, I would like to thank **Sara** - I love your suggestion, and will be using it, thanks! Anyway, Hope you enjoy! I love my best friend, Krissy for reading my stories!

It was ten o'clock and the party was crazy! There were people all over. Kevin was keeping a good eye on Rory, one thing he didn't know was, so was Logan.

Rory was leaning against a wall talking to Finn who was very close to her. To close for Logan's liking.

"So, love, I am highly aware you are taking such a interest in me just to piss off your brother, However, I really don't care either way. I suspect you won't be giving me that show you promised me. Doesn't matter, I normally go for red heads, Would you dye your hair red?" Rory shook her head no,

"Ah well, do you want me to get down on my knees?"

"It might help."

Finn didn't need to be told twice and quickly got down on his knees and grabbed her hands

"Please dye your hair red and make me the happiest guy in the world?" Finn pleaded.

"Sorry Finny, but I do, however, see a petite red head across the room checking you out."

Finn scrambled to his feet and started toward the red head. Logan took this chance to go and talk to Rory.

"Hey, having fun?"

"Yea, I just lost Finn though." Rory said laughing.

"Ah, the red heads, yea, he can't resist."

"Obviously."

"So, I see you haven't hooked up with any girls tonight. Got a girlfriend at home?"

"Haha, far from it." Rory, for some reason was happy about this.

"No, I don't have girlfriends."

"You've never had a girl?" Rory asked in disbelief, I mean, he was gorgeous!

"No, no, no, I've had a girl, I just don't do the commitment thing. I'm not the boyfriend kind of guy." Logan explained.

"Oh, I see what you mean. You remind me a lot of a guy I knew at Chilton, He had a new girl every week, he called them his 'flavors.'

"Sounds like me, except I don't last a week." Logan said not looking her in the eye.

Rory was upset at this, but she didn't know why.

"Ah, see, I'm the girlfriend type. I had two boyfriends in High School. They weren't serious. Well, I am gonna go try and talk to Kevin, talk to you later!" She said walking away.

Rory walked up to the bar where Kevin was sitting pouring himself a drink.

"My favorite, but this time I w ant my coke in the cup not on my shirt."

"Don't act like a bitch and I won't have to do crap like that." Kevin said while pouring her a rum and coke.

"So, if I say I'm sorry for freaking out, will you say you're sorry for calling me a slut? I'll go first, I'm sorry."

"Yea, yea, me too, Love ya Sis."

"Who doesn't?" Rory said with a smirk walking away. Kevin just shook his head and occupied himself with a cute blond near him.

Rory was watching Logan interact with a blonde across the room and didn't notice a brunette guy walk up to her.

"Hey, enjoying yourself?"

"Eh, it's alright. What about you?"

"I'm doing better now." He said leering at her.

She was about to walk away, but saw Logan and the blonde walk out of the room together and decided to stay.

"So you got a name?" She asked giving him her full attention.

"Frank. And you?" He said, aware that she was interested in him now.

"Rory."

"So, Rory, do you wanna go into the hallway so we can talk?"

She agreed and they walked into the hallway together. When they got there she looked around her taking in her surroundings. She saw people making and talking around the hall. One of the couples making was Logan and the blonde.

'_It figures they would be here.'_ She thought.

Rory and Frank talked for about a half an hour about college.

"So, do you want another drink?"

"Um, No..." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan push the blonde up against the wall and capture her mouth again. "Actually, a drink sounds fantastic, rum and coke, please.

"Be right back then." He said smiling at her and walking away.

He went and got her, her drink. Unbeknownst to anyone that he slipped a sleeping pill into her drink.

"Here ya go!" He said handing her the drink. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. About ten minutes later she started to feel a little woozy.

"Oh, wow, I feel kinda weird."

"Do you like it?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, did you slip me something? Oh my god I have to-

"Lay down, I think that's a good idea, my room is around the corner." He finished for her and started to drag her to his room.

"No" Rory mumbled losing consciousness. She looked around the room for Kevin and her eyes landed on Logan.

"Logan." She whispered trying to focus her sight. She took a deep breath.

"L-Logan!" She said a little louder. Frank kept on dragging her down the hall.

Logan looked up from Cissy and saw Rory being dragged away staring at him frantically. He quickly walked over and went up to the guy.

"Hey whatcha doin' man?" He asked.

"Hey, I got a girl, so I'm going to find my room." He said with a wink.

Logan shook his head.

"That's cool." He said before punching the guy in the nose as hard as he could. The guy let go of Rory and his hands went flying up to his nose. Rory who was barely conscious started to faint, but Logan caught her.

"Finn!" He yelled to the Australian who had started to run over when he saw Logan punch the guy in the face. He gave Rory to Finn and told him to find Kevin. He picked the guy up off the floor and held him up against the wall.

"You ever go near her ever again the last thing you will have to worry about is me breaking your nose, got it?" Logan said quietly so only the guy could hear him. The guy nodded furiously and ran away when Logan let go of him.

He quickly went to find Kevin and Rory. He found them in Kevin's bedroom. Kevin was laying Rory on his bed.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin asked.

"She was talking to this guy and I guess he slipped her something to, ya know, and she got my attention when he was dragging her away."

"Where the hell is this guy I'm gonna kick the shit out of him!" Kevin said as mad as can be.

"He ran away, not before I broke his nose." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks man"

"Why thank me? I didn't punch that guy just for you?" He said with a chuckle.

About three o'clock AM, Logan was still awake sitting on his bed. Kevin had slept on the couch so Rory had his bed. He turned to look at Rory when he heard her stirring. She sat up in bed, eyes looking around the room quickly.

"Kevin?" She said in a timid voice.

"Rory." Logan said in a quiet voice so he didn't scare her. When she saw him she instantly relaxed.

"Logan, why am I in your room?"

Logan got up and went to the side of Kevin's bed.

"Do you remember that guy you were talking to?"

"Yea...Frank? Oh my god! Did he-

"No, no, no, no. He, tried though. He slipped something in your drink. I saw you and broke his nose." He finished with a small smile. Rory looked at him wide eyed and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Logan mentally slapped himself for saying that.

Rory smiled at him before getting up,

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and get to my own dorm and let Kevin have the bed. Where is he anyway."

"Wait! You can't walk to your dorm by yourself this late." Logan said quickly

"Why not?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"I mean, Kevin would kill me if I let you go by yourself." Logan explained quickly.

"Oh, well, okay then." Rory said disappointed at his answer for some reason.

Rory went into the other room to wake up Kevin and to let Logan put on pants and a shirt because he was only in boxers.

"Kev" Kevin opened his eyes to look at Rory. "Logan's walking me back to my dorm, go into your bed."

Kevin nodded and walked into his room half asleep. Not even noticing Logan who was walking past him.

"Okay, ready to go?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded in response and they went off. When they got to her dorm they stopped walking and Rory faced Logan.

"Thanks again, I mean, when I think about what could've happened-

"Hey, don't worry about it! That guy was a asshole and doesn't deserve to be worried about okay? He interrupted reassuring her.

She nodded and was about to say something else when,

"RORY! God where were you! I was going crazy worrying about you and who are you?" She finished looking at Logan.

"Like you aren't already crazy" Rory said under her breath, but Logan heard her and started to laugh.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan said holding out his hand to Paris, who ignored it.

"You mean the same Huntzberger who is the heir of the Huntzberger fortune? The son of Mitchum Huntzberger who owns all the newspapers on the east coast of America, Huntzberger?" Paris demanded.

"The One and only." Logan said with a smirk.

Paris rolled her eyes and shut the door on them.

Rory looked at Logan wide eyed.

"How come you never told me that?"

"When was I supposed to tell you?"

"Good point. Well, I'm gonna go in and crash, see ya tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." Logan said and watched Rory go in before heading back to his own bed to have dreams about a certain brunette.

The next day Rory woke up and quickly got up and got dressed to get her favorite thing in the world, Coffee.

She walked to the nearest coffee stand and saw a really long line. She groaned inwardly and got in line. She was waiting and saw someone walk up behind her.

"It should be a crime to have to wait this long for coffee." The person behind her said.

Rory turned around to answer the person behind her and saw a petite, strawberry blonde.

"Tell me about it! I think we should start a club!" Rory joked with the girl.

"Oh yeah! We could call it 'Don't wait for Coffee! Club'" The girl joked back.

"I'm Krissy Mulpeter."

"Rory Gilmore."

"So what are you at Yale for?"

"I'm gonna be a plastic surgeon, you?"

"A overseas Correspondent. Yes! Coffee!" Rory said when she reached the coffee stand. Rory waited for Krissy to get her coffee.

"So, you going to class?" Rory asked.

"Yea." And Krissy told her what building she was going to.

"Oh! That's right by me, wanna walk together?"

"Sure!"

Krissy and Rory walked and talked to their classes, when they got to them they stopped.

"So you wanna get some coffee after class?" Krissy asked.

"Louis, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Rory said before hugging her and rushing off to her first class at Yale.

A/N: So whaddya think? I'm gonna keep Krissy in the story, because well she's almost a red head and who loves red heads? You do the math, haha, The character Krissy is dedicated to my best friend Krissy haha. I'll Update soon. REVIEW! In the next chapter Krissy will meet Finn ;) Oh, and I don't own the lines I took from One Tree Hill! It just fit good! OKAY PLEASE READ: I am begging the people who read this story to REVIEW! I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY AND DO NOT REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Nervous Colin and the Pub

Title:

Author: Rogan, Krissy and Finn, Colin and Stephanie, Kevin and ?

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I love the feedback! Thank you soo much! About that plastic surgery thing, It is a fanfiction, so I made it up! Haha. Please REVIEW! This chapter is short, but it is just a introduction of people. NEXT CHAPTER: Is Rory going to Stars Hollow.

Rory and Krissy were sitting outside a Café getting to know each other and drinking coffee. Kevin and the guys were walking to the pub. On their way, Finn saw Rory and this Red-ish haired girl with her first.

"Be still my beating heart." Finn said dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"What is it now, Finn?" Logan asked dryly.

"Kevin, do you know that red head with Rory?" Finn asked pointing toward the twosome.

"No. But, ya know, I don't think she can be considered a red head." Kevin said thoughtfully.

"Yea, It's more of a strawberry blonde." Colin said nodding.

"Could you to be anymore gay if you tried?" Logan said smirking at them.

"Come! We must go ask them to join us!" Finn said never taking his eyes off the girl with Rory.

"Oh my god, Okay, Kris, right now my Brother and his roommates are heading over and I want to apologize for whatever the Australian is going to say or do in advance."

"O..k...?" Krissy said confused.

Finn, Kevin, Colin, and Logan reached there table and greeted them.

"So, Rory, who is this beautiful lady, sitting with you." Finn asked bluntly.

"OH! Sorry, this is Logan, Colin, and my brother, Kevin. Guys, this is Krissy."Rory introduced them.

"EXCUSE ME!" Finn said waving his arms around. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Krissy this is Finn. Finn this is Krissy."

Finn got down on one knee and grabbed Krissy's hand and kissed the back of it. Krissy rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile.

"Okay enough Romeo. Listen, ladies, we were on our ways to the Pub, would you like to join us?" Logan asked.

The girls agreed and they made their way to The Pub. The whole time Finn tried to tell Krissy that he was exotic. When they got there they grabbed a booth. Kevin was sitting next to Colin, while Logan and Rory were in the middle and Finn and Krissy were on the other side of them. It was one of those rounded booths. They all ordered a drink and relaxed and talked getting to know each other.

Colin suddenly was quiet and was staring off. Rory took notice.

"Hey Colin, whatcha starin' at?"

"Don't look now, but the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life just sat down at the bar." Everyone disregard what Colin had said and all looked at the girl at the bar. Colin being the only one who was staring at his glass.

"Oh, I know her, She's Stephanie Vanderbilt. I've been to some parties at her house. She's a nice girl." Rory said.

"Really!" Colin said a little to forcefully.

"Yes, REALLY" Rory said mocking him.

"Well, should I go talk to her?" Colin said nervously.

"Oh my god, Mate, are you nervous? This is the first time I've ever seen you nervous." Finn teased him.

"I am NOT nervous, I'm..." He failed to come up with a comeback. Finn just nodded knowingly.

"What I'll go talk to her." Rory said having Finn and Krissy get up so she could get out.

Rory walked up to Stephanie and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Stephanie?"

"Yea..Oh, hi! Rory right?"

"Yea. Listen, my friend back there." She said pointing to Colin "Thinks you're the hottest girl he's ever seen. So, I'm just giving you a heads up." Rory said smirking at her.

"Oh, well, tell your friend I think he should come up here and talk to me himself."

"Will do! Hope to see you around!"

"Yea, same here." Stephanie said.

Rory went back and repeated the message to Colin who got up quickly walked over to Stephanie.

"Hi, I'm Colin."

"I figured. So, you think I'm the hottest girl you've ever seen?" Steph asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Colin asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not at all, in fact, your pretty hot yourself. Wanna get out of here?" She asked smirking right back at him.

Colin stared at her for a second, eyes wide.

"HELL YA!" He said. And they walked out together. Not before Colin gave Finn, Kevin, and Logan a smug smirk.

"And there he goes. Why can't I get somethin' like that?" Kevin asked.

"Ew, okay, Sister present, stop all that talk right now." Rory said grimacing.

"So, what are people's plans for tomorrow." Krissy changed the topic, Rory sent her an appreciating glance. Who nodded back.

"Nothing." Logan said.

"I've got a shit load of classes." Kevin said.

"Same." Krissy said.

"Sleeping" Finn said.

"Stars Hollow." Kevin looked at Rory,

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna go see Jess and Luke."

"So, basically your going for Luke's Coffee?" Kevin asked.

"Yup!" Rory said.

They hung around The Pub for a little while before they all called it a night. Finn tried to call it a night with Krissy, but she just told him no...repeatedly.

A/N: I know, SHORT, but the next will be longer! I PROMISE! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Oh and give me **ideas of a GIRL FOR KEVIN!**


	4. The Jealous Will Drive You Mad

Title: Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating lately, but I have a excuse. I WENT TO A EMINEM CONCERT! Haha, it was soo much fun! Okay, If someone can guess what movie the chapter Title is from, I give serious points to! Anyway, here it is. Oh and check out my story Jack and Rose, Tristan and Rory?

Rory walked into the Guys' dorm room and was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol and pot smell and surrounded by the pounding of music. It was Colin's birthday today and Finn had brought it upon himself to throw a party.

Rory walked back to the bar knowing she would find Finn. Sure enough he was there making himself a drink.

"Hello love!"

"Hey Finn, pour me a Rum and Coke, please!"

"Sure thing love so, did you find Logan yet?"

"No...I just walked in...why?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason. Not one reason at all! Here ya go, love." He said giving her the drink. "So, do you have a date, or are you here alone?"

"Oh, I have a guy meeting me here. I just met him."

"Oh really? Well, when he gets here have him come see me." Finn said with a sly smirk.

"Finn, no. You are not allowed to beat him up!"

Finn pouted at her and walked away. Rory just watched him go shaking her head, then went off to find Colin. Instead she found Kevin and Logan.

"Hey guys, where's Colin, I wanna wish him a 'Happy Birthday.'

"Oh, he's um, getting his birthday kiss, among other things." Logan said laughing.

Rory looked at the two laughing guys like they should be committed.

"He's in his room right now with Stephanie." Kevin said, smirking at Logan again before they started laughing again.

Rory was about to say something when a slutty looking blonde came up to Logan and grabbed his arm.

"Logie, I've had enough of this party. Let's go back to your dorm." The blonde said annoyingly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Tracy, I told you this is my roommates birthday party."

The blonde stared blankly at him.

"So, lets go back to your dorm." She asked blankly.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked away from the twins with the blonde.

"Wow, I really hope she doesn't go to Yale." Rory said annoyed.

"No, he met her today in town." Kevin said.

"God, could she be any stupider? I mean, what does he see in her?" Rory asked heatedly.

"Whoa, easy there killer. You and I both know what he sees in her." He said pointingly. "Anyway, why so jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"I am NOT jealous! I just think he could do better!"

"Sure." Rory walked away flustered, leaving a smirking Kevin.

When she looked over at the door a minute later, her date came through it. Rory rushed over to him.

"Hey, you made it!" Rory said smiling at him.

"Yup, so you want drink?" He asked.

They made their way over to the bar. Finn was back at the bar just bartending for fun.

"Hey, Finny. This is my date, Dean."

Finn didn't like Dean the minute he saw him. He looked like he was hiding something, plus he was too tall. Finn just nodded at him.

"So, Love what can I get you?" He noted that this Dean guy had given him a glare when he said 'Love' to Rory.

"Um, I'll have the usual and, what do you want, Dean?"

"I'll have a beer."

Finn laughed at Dean.

"We don't have, beer, here. We have liquor. So, what's your favorite drink?" Finn said smirking at Dean.

"Um, well, uh...I'll just have what Rory is having." Dean said flustered.

Finn just smirked again and gave him his drink. When Dean took a sip he coughed slightly at the taste of rum. Rory noted this.

"Have you ever had a Rum and Coke before?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Of course!"

Finn snorted behind the bar.

"Well, Love, I suggest you go find Kevin." Dean gave him another glare.

"Yea, Ror, let's go, I mean, together 'cause you are MY DATE." He said meaningfully at Finn who just shrugged 'innocently.'

Rory saw this whole scene and rolled her eyes. She went in search of Kevin. She found him with Logan, Tracy, Krissy, and A blonde haired guy.

"Hey guys, this is Dean, my date. Dean this is Krissy, Guy I don't know, Logan, Tracy, and my brother Kevin." Pointing to each one as she addressed each of them.

"This is Zach, my date." Krissy said smiling at Dean.

"Hi Zach, I'm Rory,"

The guy nodded his head at Rory before going back to staring around the room. Krissy watched him and rolled her eyes.

She looked at Kevin, Logan, and Tracy. Tracy was cleaning her fingernails not paying attention to anyone. Kevin was trying not to laugh and Logan was staring hardly at Dean. Rory shook off Logan's reaction to Dean.

"Hey man, so when did you meet our Rory?" Kevin asked Dean.

"Oh, well she was in Stars Hollow and she came into Dooses. I talked to her and got her number." He said smiling proudly. Rory blushed and looked at the floor. Everyone else just stared at him.

"That's it?" Krissy asked.

"Yea...?" Dean said confused.

"Rory, can I talk to you over there." Krissy asked. Rory nodded and Krissy grabbed her arm.

They walked across the room against the wall.

"So, Dean?"

"Yea...what is with you date?" Rory said changing the subject.

"I Know! I mean, he is hot, don't get me wrong, but he cannot stay in a conversation! Oh well, I'm not looking for the romance of the century. But, god, did you see his blonde eyes? They are so blue!" She said dreamily.

Rory just shook her head. They talked a little longer before heading back to the group.

"So, how long ago did you and Rory meet?" Logan asked once the girls had left.

"Um, about a week ago. She was in Stars Hollow to see this asshole, Jess." Dean answered.

"Asshole Jess, huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, this guy's a loser, I mean, he goes to this little college around here." Dean said bitterly.

"Really, and what college do you go to?" Logan said, glaring at him.

"Um, I work, so I don't have time to go to school."

"Really, where do you work?" Kevin asked, glaring at him also.

"Um, I'm bag boy at Dooses Market." He said sheepishly.

"Really? Ya know, It's funny, Jess is my best friend." Kevin said glaring fiercely at Dean, at that moment Rory and Krissy walked back to the group.

"Hey Zach, let's get a drink." Krissy said sensing the tension.

Logan, Tracy, Dean, Kevin, and Rory talked a little longer until Finn came running over to them.

"DID YOU SEE HER!" Finn asked loudly.

"See who, Finn?" Rory asked amused.

"Krissy! I mean, I ask her to sleep with me, but no! I figured she liked me! I mean who wouldn't? I'm exotic! Now she's on a date! I'm going to get drink, even more so than now.

Finn walked away just as quickly as he arrived, leaving everyone staring at him.

"Fifty bucks says he hits on Krissy in front of her date." Kevin said staring after Finn.

"Deal." Rory said smiling.

A hour later, Rory and Dean were talking quietly in a corner. Actually, Dean was talking about how hard it was to work at a Market. Rory was tuning him out.

Just then, Rory heard yelling. She ran over just in time to see Finn get punched by Zach. Instead of sticking up for her date, Krissy pushed Zach and rushed to Finns side, helping him to a seat at the bar, talking to him.

Rory went up to Kevin, Logan, Colin, and Steph, who were all laughing.

"What happened?"

"You owe me fifty bucks." Was all Kevin said. Rory rolled her eyes at Finn's antics and took a fifty out of her pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Colin. Did you get your birthday present from Stephanie, earlier?" Rory asked pointedly.

Steph blushed while Colin just had a smug smirk on.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tracy?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Uh, Logan, look to your left."

Logan looked over and saw his date and Zach were making out heavily.

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could have taken another second of her." Logan said sighing.

"Hey, look at Finn and Krissy." Everyone looked to see Krissy and Finn going into his room together.

"Well, it looks like I'm sleeping in your dorm tonight." Colin said looking at Steph and giving her a wink. She winked right back.

"Not gonna happen tonight." She said, and everyone laughed at Colin's expression.

A little later that night Dean and Rory were at Rory's door.

"So, I had fun tonight. Can we do this again?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yea, sure." Rory forced a smile.

Dean smiled at her and kissed her. It wasn't a bad kiss, but it didn't give her a tingling feeling. She felt, well, nothing. He pulled away, smiled and left.

Rory went into her room and got ready for bed. She plopped down on her bed and thought about what a weird night it was. She rolled over and thought about, not Dean, but Logan, and fell into a fretful sleep.

A/N: Okay, so you got your chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Try and guess what movie the chapter title is from! I'll try and update soon! Also, I have decided that I'm gonna have Madeline or Louise as a girlfriend for Kevin. Thank you for the suggestion. Now I haveanother question.

MADELINE OR LOUISE?


	5. YesIt wasn't Over, it still isn't Over

Title: Yes...It wasn't over, it still isn't over

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Nothing

A/N: **CarpeDiemB120**: YOU GOT IT! Haha, So, FROM NOW ON, every chapter TITLE is from a movie, TRY AND GUESS! Oh, and Louise won the Contest, although Madeline will be in the story!

Rory was on her way to the guys' apartment. She was bored and had already done her homework. When she got there she walked in and saw Finn and Kevin on the couch staring intently at the screen playing Playstation 2. She walked over and sat on the couch. She saw a girl with a baby on her shoulders holding a umbrella while they were flying. This looked familiar.

"Guys, what the hell are you playing?"

"Lemony Snicket: A Series of Unfortunate Events. It is AWESOME!" Finn said while playing, never taking his eyes off the TV."

"Oh! I love that movie! Can I try?" Rory asked

Finn reluctantly handed the controller over to Rory. Rory, who never really played Playstation 2, died within seconds.

When she died a voice over said, "That was terrible." (A/N: It doesn't exactly say that, but its close.)

Rory pouted and handed the controller back to Finn.

"This game is mean!" Kevin rolled his eyes at his sister and Finn just smirked.

Just then, Logan came out of his room.

"Logan! The game was mean to me! Beat it up!" Rory said pouting.

Logan smiled and walked over to the group.

"I can't beat it up, but I can turn it off!"Logan said evilly.

"No!" Yelled Finn and Kevin at the same time.

"I can't believe you're still playing this game guys." Logan said shaking his head.

"Hey! This game is really, really good." Finn defended.

"Finn, the only reason you saw the movie in the first place is because you think Violet is hot." Logan argued.

"So? She's seventeen years old! Almost legal!" Finn said smirking.

"Come on, Rory. I'll buy you coffee." Logan offered.

Rory's face immediately lit up and she grabbed Logan's hand pulling him out of the dorm.

A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench drinking their coffee.

"So, Rory. Tell me about yourself." Logan asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Hmm, well, I want to be a Journalist."

"Really? I'm gonna be a Journalist, too."

"Well, I figured that much. I mean, you're the heir of Mitchum Huntzberger." Rory said in a 'obviously' tone.

"Yea, I forgot you knew who my father was." Logan said sheepishly.

Rory laughed slightly.

"So, has Finn talked about Krissy, yet?"

"Nope, won't budge. You'll have to try and get it out of Krissy."

"I'm gonna call her in a little while probably anyways."

"Do you think they slept together?"

"I don't know, I mean, this is Finn we're talking about."

"True." Logan said pondering the situation.

They talked about meaningless things and finished their coffee. They walked back to Logan's dorm to find that Kevin and Finn had disappeared. They sat on the vacated couch and started to watch TV.

'_God, she's beautiful! She is so different than all the other girls. Wait, stop it Logan! This is Kevin's sister, you can't think of her that way!'_ Logan thought staring at the TV, not watching at all.

'_Logan is sitting less than a foot away from me and my stomach will not settle! I shouldn't be getting butterflies with him! DEAN! Think of Dean! You don't date your brother's Friends! You and Kevin made that rule a long time ago, NO FRIENDS DATING! Stop all thoughts about a certain Logan, Gilmore' _

Rory tried to focus on the TV and not Logan, but was failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Finn was walking up to Krissy's dorm room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she did she was wearing a little Tank top and boy shorts. His mouth immediately went dry.

"Hey." He said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Hey Finn, whats up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see you."

"Oh, come one in."

She let him in and they sat on the couch in silence.

"Listen, last night was, amazing, but I'm not the relationship kind of girl."

Finn looked hurt of a split second before covering it up.

"Good, me either! That's why I came over, I wanted to make sure you felt the same way."

"Yup."

"Well, good. Great. Anyways, I'm gonna go, call me when you want a repeat." Finn said rushing out of the dorm, leaving a confused Krissy behind him.

A few minutes Rory and Logan were thrown out of their thoughts by the sound of a slamming door and a angry Aussie walking through it.

"The woman is insane!" Finn announced.

"What? Who?" Rory asked confused.

"Krissy! Who else. We sleep together, I go over the next day and SHE tells ME that it meant nothing. What kind of woman is just after sex!" Finn ranted.

Logan and Rory followed Finn into the kitchen and watched him get out chocolate syrup and milk and watched him combine the two together.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked amazed.

"Making chocolate milk, you want some?" Finn said like this was a everyday occurrence.

"No thanks I'm twenty." Logan said. " What I mean, is why are you having a NON-alcoholic drink?"

"Because this is his comfort food."

"Because this is my comfort food." Finn and Rory said at the same time. They looked at each other knowingly.

Logan shook his head and left the room mumbling something about 'crazy people' and 'chocolate milk'.

After Logan left the room Rory gave Finn a hug.

"It'll be okay, Finn." She said still hugging him.

They stayed in the embrace while Finn slid his hands from her waist, going upwards slowly.

"Finn.." She said quietly while his hands still traveled.

"Finn. She said a little louder while his hands still traveled.

"FINN!"

Rory pulled out the embrace while Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Love, My hands seem to have a mind of their own."

Rory rolled her eyes and left the room. Leaving Finn to his chocolate milk.

Finn watched her leave and went back to wallowing with his chocolate milk.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was just a FILLER. It had to happen. PLEASE REVIEW, they make me update. I have limit of updates I have till I update, but I won't tell you how many. So just REVIEW. I personally really loved the chocolate milk part and got the idea from FRIENDS. I'll update soon!


	6. He was Gettin Fresh So I Poked Him Again

Title: He was getting Fresh So I Poked Him Again

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: As always

A/N: AGAIN **CARPEDIEMB120** GOT THE TITLE! I didn't get the feedback that I usually want, but I understand that it was a filler so...yea. Anyway, I'm sorry if this story is kinda off, I'm in a weird mood and I've been crying a lot lately. PLEASE REVIEW, Cheer me up!

78787877878787878787878787878

Rory walked into her room and heard a shrill scream.

"RORY HAYDEN!"

Rory jumped quickly and was amazed when she saw the girls how had screamed.

"MADDY! LOUISE! What are you doing here!" She said running over and hugging the girls.

"We got bored down in Florida and decided to come back home and be with our other halves." Louise said smiling at Paris and Rory.

"So where are you staying?" Paris asked.

"Well, I'm going to Yale, and Mads is going to a nearby college." She said smirking.

"Wait! YOU got into Yale?" Rory asked amazed.

"Yea..what you didn't think I would get into Yale? I'll have you know I was in the top ten percent of our grade. Bet you didn't know that." Louise said smugly.

"No..I mean you're my best friend! You never talked about grades, HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT!" Rory asked bewildered.

"It was bad for my image. Anyways, we just wanted to stop by, we have to go to our apartment, oh yea we're living in a off campus apartment together. So, anyways we have to unpack. See you soon."

The girls hugged and promised to meet up later. After they left Rory looked at Paris.

"Did you know this?" Rory asked, still shocked.

"Nope. Not a clue." Paris said before walking into her room and leaving Rory there staring after her.

Rory just shook her head and went into her room to work on her homework.

She was working for maybe twenty minutes when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to open it because she knew that Paris wouldn't get up to get it anyways.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see who it was.

"JESS!" She said jumping into his arms. Her best friend since he came to Stars Hollow when she was seventeen was at Yale to see her.

"Hey babe! How is the preppy Yale doing for you? Filling up your pretty head with things?" He said teasingly.

"You think my head is pretty!" She said teasingly right back.

They talked for a few minutes before going to see Kevin. They walked to Kevin's dorm and walked in not even knocking, not that Rory ever did.

When they walked in, there was no one in the common room, But, both doors to the Guys' rooms were closed. She walked over and pounded on both very loudly before going back to standing by Jess.

Thirty seconds later four guys walked out confused. Kevin noticed Rory and Jess first and walked over to Jess doing the manly hug thing. The three other guys just sat back and watched.

"Oh sorry, Guys this is Jess. Jess this is Logan, Colin, and Finn." She introduced them they nodded to each other.

"So, this is the Jess you stole the shirt from?" Finn said bluntly.

"I KNEW IT!" Jess yelled. Rory rolled her eyes and glared at Finn.

"Give it back" Jess said.

"Never!" Rory yelled dramatically. Jess just rolled her eyes.

They hung out for a little while.

"So, Rory, any boyfriends?" Jess asked curiously.

Logan's curiosity peaked when this question was asked. Strictly in a platonic way he insisted.

"Um...yea, I'm kinda seeing this guy, Dean Forrester.

"Rory!" Kevin and Jess yelled.

"What?"

"Rory you told me you didn't really like him. Stop being such a wimp and dump him!" Kevin complained.

"Plus he's a dick!" Jess added.

Logan smirked at the last comment. Logan really didn't want Rory seeing this Dean guy..But only because he wasn't good enough for her, he assured himself.

"I will, in fact I have a date with him in a hour, I was going to break it off then." She persisted.

A minute later the phone rang. Colin got it from the couch where he and Finn were watching TV. He talked for a second.

"Finn, its Krissy!" Colin said smirking.

Finn turned around quickly and tried to jump over the back of the couch. He failed miserably and ended up flat on his face, he quickly jumped up and scrambled to the phone. He said a few words before hanging up.

"I'm going to Krissys'." He announced walking toward the door.

"Finn, don't get hurt." Rory warned.

"Me? Hurt? Never!" He persisted weakly before leaving.

"God, he has it bad." Logan said smirking.

"Shut up! It's not funny, I feel kinda bad for him." Rory said, but smiling all the while.

Shortly after Rory had to leave to get ready for her date.

She dressed casually because they never went anywhere special anyways. She decided she was gonna invite him inside when he got there and instead of going onto their date, she would break up with him.

787878787878787878

Rory was startled out of her thoughts when the Dean knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Dean, listen change of plans, would you like to just come inside instead?" She said shyly, she felt bad about breaking up with him.

"Sure!" He said smirking, he thought she was inviting him in for an entirely different reason.

"Listen, Dean I've been thi-

She was cut off when his lips attacked her own and pushed her down on the couch and started lifting her shirt upwards.

She got up quickly and backed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing!" She said shocked.

"What, don't act shy, I know this is what you wanted." He said cockily.

"No it isn't!" She argued. "I was going to break up with you!" She exclaimed.

He looked shocked for a second before he looked pissed and quickly walked toward her, making her walk backwards until she hit the wall.

He came up closely and leaned over her.

"You want to break up so you can fuck on of those preppy guys you hang out with?" He said softly, but it still scared her.

She was very scared of Dean and furiously shook her head no.

"Yea right! You would be so lucky to have me." He kissed her forcefully making her whimper in pain. He let go of her and started to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said turning around again. He punched her on her cheek and walked out.

She slid down the wall holding her cheek. She quickly rushed to the guys's Dorm.

She ran in and went straight into Kevin's arms. He pulled back slightly to see the red mark on her face. He immediately started freaking out.

"RORY! Who did this to you!" He said loudly. She couldn't talk though, she was sobbing to hard.

His loud voice got Logan and Colin's attention and they rushed out of their rooms and immediately to Rory's side.

"Rory! Listen to me! Who. Did. This. To. You." Kevin asked slowly.

"D-D-Dean." She said softly, crying again.

Logan immediately clenched his fists and hurried out of the Dorm. He rushed into the parking lot and saw Dean getting into his truck with a smug smirk on his face. He rushed over and opened his car door and flung him onto the ground and pinned him to it. By then Kevin had joined him.

"You little piece of shit." He growled before punching him. And punching him agian.

And Again

And Again

And Again, until Kevin pulled him off Dean, and pushed him behind him.

He got up close to Dean who was barely conscious.

"If you ever come close to her again, I won't stop the punching, got it?" He said quietly.

Dean shook his head slightly.

"Good. Oh and," Kevin said before punching him one last time before pulling Logan behind him back to the dorm, Rory needed them.

Behind them, Dean was bloodied and passed out on the parking lot ground, where he deserved to be.

787878787878787878

When they got back to the Dorm, Rory was curled up against Colin on the couch. Colin was gently running his fingers through her hair.

To anyone who didn't know him, Colin was a prick, but he loved Rory like a sister and turned into a teddy bear when she needed him.

She was fitfully sleeping, Colin got up gently and pulled a cover over her and a pillow under and joined the guys in the kitchen.

"Did you beat the living shit out of him?" He asked just as angry as the other two.

"Yea, he's passed out in the parking lot, I think Logan would have killed him if I hadn't pulled him off 'em." Kevin said seriously. "Now you know what big -brother instincts are like." He joked.

"Yea, big brother instincts." He said laughing.

Kevin was oblivious to Logan's tone, but Colin picked it up and looked at Logan curiously.

Logan avoided Colin's gaze.

"It looks like she's gonna have a nasty bruise in the morning. That asshole, how could he do that to her!" He was getting angry all over again.

"I don't know, who could hurt someone like Rory?" Kevin wondered aloud.

They all pondered that thought until they heard Finn and Krissy come into the dorm room. They quickly and silently, ushered them into the kitchen.

They explained what had happened with Dean.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Finn exclaimed.

"Easy there killer, Logan almost killed him, if you go after him again, well, I don't think our Dads' would see that the same thing as getting busted for drinking." Colin joked.

Meanwhile, Krissy walked over to Rory.

"Ror," She said softly.

Rory stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey..." Rory said.

"Hey yourself, how are you doing?"

"Not so good, he hit me." She said weakly.

"Yea, so I heard, don't worry Logan almost killed him I heard." She said smiling softly.

Rory smiled back.

"You wanna get you to your own comfortable bed?"

Rory nodded and slowly got up. Krissy wrapped a arm around her Best Friends waist and they made their way the kitchen.

"Hey guys, we are going to go to her dorm, so she can crash in her own bed, I'm gonna stay with her tonight." Krissy said to Rory and the Boys.

"You don't-" Rory started.

"Nonsense, of course I'm going to be there for you, you would do the same for me, except Finn would never hurt me in anyway way ever." She joked.

"Never in a million years, Love." Finn added.

"Lover boy." Logan sighed so only Finn could here him.

Finn glared at Logan.

All the guys kissed Rory on the cheek and gave her a hug. Afterwards Krissy wrapped her arm around Rory protectively and they made their way to her dorm.

They got to Rory's dorm and they quickly got dressed into pajamas, Krissy borrowed some of Rorys'.

Before they fell asleep, both in Rory's little bed. Rory said one last thing.

"Hey Kris?" She mumbled.

"Yea?"

"Love you girl." Rory said smiling softly at her.

"You too." She said smiling right back.

Rory fell asleep soundly knowing that her Best Friend had her back.

7878787878787878

The next day Rory stayed in her Dorm only going to her classes to hide that she had a large bruise on her face.

She hadn't even stopped for coffee after her classes, which she was immediately regretting right now. She defiantly needed her Caffeine kick right now. She was doing homework to keep her busy.

Paris wasn't even there to ask to get her some. She had come home late last night because she had a night class and the next morning when she saw Rory she ranted on and on about how she never liked Dean and what she would do if she ever saw him again.

Rory just smiled at the fact that she had so many friends that cared about her.

Soon after that thought, a knock came at her door. She Slowly got up to answer it. She cracked it open to see who it was. Even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't ever come back, the thought of it still scared her.

It was Logan.

With Coffee.

She immediately opened the door and let him in. She grabbed the Coffee out of his hand.

"Oh my god that is hot, but soo good!" She said with her eyes closed, savoring the taste of coffee.

"Wow, you don't love coffee a lot." He teased.

"Hush now boy, Coffee is the exlir of life." She said teasingly.

"Oh really?" He smirked standing a little closer.

"Yes really." She said standing a little closer to him even more.

Their lips came closer and closer...

78787878

A/N: HAH! I know I'm evil. You have to update for more! Evil Laugh


	7. Do You Like Scary Movies?

Title: Do You Like Scary Movies?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Whaddya Think? Oh, I don't own the paragraph from the book, FEARLESS.

A/N: I can't believe all the reviews I got from that last chapter. I was soo amazed! I have a few shout outs.

**Tink**: Thank you, you're my 100th Reviewer. Haha

**Moocowgirl**: You got it! And Josh Hartnett is really hott!

**CarpeDiemB120**: haha, I was surprised you didn't get it. Better luck next time!

That's about it. WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS?

Want to?

Really?

Really, really?

Haha, okay here it is!

787878787878

_Their lips came closer and closer..._

Rory gasped as their lips made contact. It felt like a million fireworks were going off.

One Memory came flooding back to her...

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Seventeen Year old Kevin stormed into his sister's room, slamming the door behind him, making her look up from her homework._

"_You bitch!" Kevin yelled._

"_Kev, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? Sorry for what? You couldn't listen to me when I told you to stay away from him! I told you, you would get hurt! He doesn't do relationships! Now He and I will never be friends again!"_

"_Why is it my fault! Tristan was the one that cheated on me with that Slut, Summer!" Yelled Rory_

"_I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! I expected that from him!" Kevin yelled back._

"_Well I didn't!" Rory said tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Kevin immediately softened and went over to hug his sister when he saw she was hurting._

"_You don't have to stop being friends with him." Rory said while they hugged._

"_Yes I do, I can't be friends with him knowing he did something to hurt you. Just promise me one thing." _

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that you'll never get into any relationship with another one of my friends."_

"_I promise."_

/End Flashback/

Rory immediately pulled away. Silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rory, did I hurt you?." Logan asked concerned, running his fingers lightly over her bruise.

"No, it's just...we can't do this." Rory said sniffing.

"We kinda just did." Logan said smiling slightly.

"No I mean, we shouldn't, we can't."

"Why not?" Logan said smirking.

"For one thing, you don't do relationships, also, you're Kevin's friend, and his roommate. Y..Y..You're Tristan." She said crying again.

"Tristan?" Logan said completely lost now.

"Yea, he was my brother's friend in High School, he was the ultimate playboy, and we went out for like two days and he cheated on me, Kevin and He were never friends again after that, Kevin made me promise that I would never date one of his friends." Rory said looking down.

"Rory, that was the single most amazing kiss I've ever had, "He said smiling lightly at her. "I can't see you and not think of that. I don't care about what this guy Tristan did, he was the biggest idiot of ever giving you up. I would never do that to you. Even if we chalk that up to nothing and go our separate ways, we would never be able to hang out again. Kevin would figure out that we don't want to be around each other and again, would have to chose." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't want to break his promise." Rory protested weakly.

"Didn't you already?" Logan said smiling.

"I won't be another girl to you Logan," She said strongly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rory, I want to be with you, just you. Right here, right now. I kinda like you." Logan said smiling like he just like he told a secret.

"You do?" Rory 'innocently.'

Logan waggled his eyebrows at her before leaning in and kissing her again.

Rory pulled away.

"Wait, Logan, Kevin... he'll hate me." Rory protested.

"We'll hide it from him. At Rory's look he quickly continued. "At least, until we know this is something...big? Okay, if this doesn't work, then we can do the 'pretend it never happened' thing, okay?" He said

Rory was silent, so he went to kiss her again.

This time Rory didn't pull away.

With each more passionate kiss, Rory began to understand why those love scenes in romantic movies always faded to black-why the chapter almost always ended just before the act itself. It wasn't because the reality of sex was too scary or too "dirty". At least, not when it was right.

It was simply that being with Logan like that...was too intimate to describe. Too close for any words or images to do it justice.

It was something for only Rory and Logan to know.

787878787878

Rory woke up in her bed and smiled looking over at a sleeping Logan.

She was just laying there in Logan's arms, content, when her cell phone went off.

She pulled out of Logan's warm embrace, grabbed her robe and cell phone and walked into the other room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Not too bad." Rory said smiling, thinking '_If only you knew!'_

"Good, are you forgetting something?"

"No...?"

"Yes...tonight..." He hinted

"THE PUB! Oh crap! I'm sorry Kev, I totally forgot about meeting you guys there. I'll be there soon!"

"It's okay, Logan isn't here either, it seems he left his cell phone in his room and has disappeared."

Rory chuckled uncomfortably.

"Okay bye, I'll be there soon!"

With that she hung up and hurried back into her room.

Logan was sprawled out on the bed on his back. Rory smiled at him and all she wanted to do was curl up to him and go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't.

She went over his side and shook him lightly, and said his name. When that didn't work she did the obvious thing.

Sat on his chest cross legged.

She sat like that for a few moments.

"Are you gonna just sit there?" Logan said opening his eyes.

"Hey your awake!"

"Yup, no thanks to you."

"Do you remember what you were supposed to do today?"

"Nope."

"The Pub..." Rory hinted.

"Oh shit!" Logan said fully awake now.

"Yup!"

"I have to get up." Logan said.

"That means you have to get off me." Rory pouted.

"Rory, with your pouting and the way you are currently sitting on me, we might not ever make it to the Pub." Logan hinted.

Rory grinned evilly and moved down lower on his body and sat there. Causing Logan to groan and flip her underneath him.

"You're just a tease." He whispered before starting to get dressed.

787878787878

Twenty minutes later Rory was entering the Pub.

When she reached the table where everyone was at, Krissy jumped up and gave Rory a hug.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured her, sitting down.

"Logan's not here?" She asked, knowing that Logan is outside the Pub putting enough time between them so no one suspected anything.

"Nope, probably with some girl." Colin said.

"Rory are you sure you're okay? You seem different." Kevin asked suspicious.

"How different?"

"I don't know, just...different."

"Don't forget your Meds, Kevin." Rory joked nervously.

"Love, can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"Sure Finn."

They got up and walked over to the other side of the Pub.

"You had sex." Finn stated once they were alone.

"What!" Rory asked shocked.

"You heard me. Who was it."

"I didn't-

"Don't even! I know when someone got some."

787878787878

"Hey guys!" Logan said sitting down with the group.

"Logan! Where were you?" Stephanie asked.

"I know where he was, he was getting some." Colin said smirking at Logan, who just smirked smugly.

They all looked over to see Rory dragging Finn out of the door of the Pub.

"What the hell?" Kevin said.

"I'll go see whats going on." Logan said getting up.

787878787878

_A couple moments before..._

"Finn! I am not going to tell you who!" Rory insisted.

Finn started to say something, but stopped when he saw Logan smirk smugly.

'_I know that smirk..._' Finn thought, then he put two and two together.

"OH MY GOD! YOU AND LOG-

Finn started was cut off by Rory dragging him outside.

Rory pushed Finn outside and Logan quickly joined them.

"YOU! And, and YOU!" Finn said shocked.

Rory nodded.

"But, but, why? When? How? Well, I know when and how but, why?" Finn babbled.

"We both like each other." Logan said smiling at Rory.

"We've got to tell them." Finn said going to walk back into the Pub. Logan pushed him back.

"No! No one can know. Look, it's a long story, but Kevin doesn't want Rory to date me, so we have to keep it a secret, just for a while." Logan explained.

Finn stared at the two of them skeptically.

"Please." Rory did her Bambi eyes.

"Oh Rory no, you know no man can say 'no' to those things." Finn said, Rory didn't stop.

"FINE!"

Rory went over and hugged Finn.

"One condition." Finn said.

"Anything." Rory assured.

"Make Krissy go out with me exclusively."

"I can't make her do anything, BUT I do have a plan!" Rory said triumphantly.

"What!" Finn begged.

Rory went over and whispered the Plan into Finn's ear.

787878787878

A/N: THERE YOU GO! Haha, I like this chapter, it is a lot longer than I thought and it was soo easy to write it went by really fast. **PLEASE REVIEW! Figure out the Title!**


	8. Sandra, I love You and WILL Marry You!

Title: Sandra Templeton, I love you and I WILL marry you!

Author: The Author of two Best-selling Books...no..not really, just a Fourteen year old girl...sigh, someday though! Gilmoregirl7878, As always!

Disclaimer: Get the Hint already!

A/N: So... I have a few things to say. I am very tired because I had to rip off the border on my bedroom walls all by myself because my parents don't 'approve' of the colors I picked out and they won't help me. Not that they are ever home to, but anyways, I have been doing that lately and I have been cleaning up from the party so my parents wouldn't find out. Now my brother has surgery tomorrow...sigh.

**CarpeDiemB120:** ALMOST! It was from Scream originally, and Scary Movie 1 was a 'make fun' of the movie Scream and other ones, Scary Movie 2 took place in a Haunted House...anyways, DON'T GIVE UP! I'm rooting for you!

**Sea4Shoes**: Congratulations! You got it! Very nice, this is my all time favorite movie ever..I don't know why though...

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!

Kids, stay out! I would have put this as a M version, but the next chapter will be T again, so Just this chapter, and maybe the last chapter of the story also, anyways IF SOMEONE THINKS THIS SHOULD BE CHANGED, TELL ME!

78787878787878

They had come to dread it.

It took them from their little world that only revolved around the two of them, back into the real world.

For Rory it brought Guilt, and Fear.

For Logan it brought Loneliness and sadness.

The sound of Logan or Rory's clock alarm.

They had grown accustom over the last week to sleep in each other's beds. That meant sneaking around and getting up early to leave the next morning.

Today, Rory was staying at Logan's room, meaning she had to get up extra early to get out when she knew Kevin or anyone else would be up.

She got dressed and kissed Logan, leaving the room. She saw Finn in the hallway, walking toward his room.

"Tell me you haven't been in bed yet." Rory said shaking her head at Finn.

"Okay, I won't." Finn said guiltily.

"Finn!"

"I'm sorry Rory, but your plan sucks! I avoided Krissy for a week and, nothing! Now, I just go to the Pub and drink all night."

"FINN! I told you to avoid Krissy for a couple days! THEN, you were supposed to go to a party, where she was also and bring a very beautiful date!" Rory fumed.

"Oh...I forgot about that second part." Finn said sheepishly.

"Good night Finn, and good luck." Rory said passing him.

"Have fun with Logan last night?" Finn called after her sarcastically.

Rory never turned around, but gave him the finger over her shoulder.

787878787878

**That Night at a Party**

Finn was off entertaining a very beautiful red head, model.

"God, how did he get a date like that in that short amount of time." Rory asked Logan, Kevin, Steph, and Colin.

"It's Finn, never ever underestimate his abilities." Colin smirking, checking out Finn's date. Causing Steph to slap his head.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Steph exclaimed. Colin smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Ror, when were you going to tell me that Louise and Maddy were here?" Kevin asked glaring at Rory when he saw the two girls coming toward them.

"Um...now?" Rory said guiltily.

"Hey Guys!" Maddy and Louise exclaimed.

"Hey girls! May I say, you girls look more beautiful then the last time I saw you!" Kevin said charmingly."

Louise winked suggestively at him, while Maddy just smiled.

"Hey Logan, why don't we show the girls around, seeing how there are two of us, and two of them." Kevin said putting his arm around Louise.

"Sure." Logan said, hiding the pained look he almost did when he saw Rory's face before she covered it up.

The four of them walked away and Rory faked a smile when she saw Krissy coming up to her.

"Who is that slut?" Krissy said, not very happily.

"Who?" Rory asked knowing very well who they were talking about.

"That slut with Finn!" Krissy said obviously.

"Oh, her, yea she's really pretty isn't she?" Rory said smirking inwardly.

'_I was right!_' Rory thought evilly.

"No! I mean, yea but what a slut. Look at her, she is all over him!"

Rory looked over at the twosome and saw her listening to Finn, who was talking. They weren't even touching in any way.

"She isn't even touching him." Rory said smiling.

"I know, but look at her body language! It's like, easy there, get in a room before you rip off each others clothes."

"Well, Finn is a gentleman, so I think He'll wait til they are alone." Rory said thoughtfully.

"SO YOU THINK THEY'LL HAVE SEX!" Krissy asked very loudly, a little too loudly.

"Um, easy there, but yea, probably, I mean it's not like you two are in a relationship, right?" Rory asked 'innocently.'

"Yea, right, I don't own him or anything. Well excuse me I have to go talk to Finn." She said rushing off and pulling Finn into a different room.

Ror y shook her head knowing things were about to change for Finn.

787878787878

A hour later Rory looked around the party.

Colin and Stephanie had left a couple minutes ago. Finn and Krissy had left shortly after they disappeared. Kevin and Louise were off doing god knows what. Logan and Maddy?

Well, there they sat. At the bar just talking, doing nothing but talking, but still Rory couldn't help get jealous. She loved Maddy like a sister, but the girl didn't know that she liked Logan and she wasn't blind. Who wouldn't go for Logan?

She finally caught Logan's attention from behind Maddy's back. She nodded toward the stairwell and went upstairs, hoping he could get away.

A minute later they were walking down looking for an empty room. They couldn't find one so, they went to the next best thing, a empty closet.

"Hey.." Logan said.

"Hey, having fun with Maddy?" Rory said in a expressionless tone.

"Now don't do that. What was I supposed to do? You are the one who doesn't want Kevin to find out!"

"Yea, but do you have to go and hang out with her all that time!"

"I didn't know when to leave! Are we allowed to talk to each other at all? Or is that against your rules?"

They were whispering loudly at each other now, both frustrated at the situation, not each other.

"God, why are we together at all?" Rory asked heatedly, not really meaning it.

"WHY? This is why!" Logan said crashing his lips against hers.

All rational thought went out of Rory's head. All she could think about was Logan and what his tongue was currently doing.

"More." Rory whispered between kisses.

Logan didn't need to be told twice.

He immediately lifted her so she wrapped her legs around his waist and supported her against the wall. He started taking off her shirt and bra, which was easy, considering she was wearing a simple T-shirt.

While he did that Rory was busy unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands over his chest.

"Logan, I know we usually do the long foreplay before we have sex, but right now, I need you. NOW." She said looking in his eyes.

Logan let her feet touch the ground long enough to pull off her jeans. He was shocked and turned on to find that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Forget something, babe?" He growled in her ear.

"Hmm nope." She said smirking while pulling down his jeans and boxers.

Logan grabbed the protection out of his wallet and pushed her up against the wall.

As he entered her Rory immediately bit back a scream.

"Bite down on my shoulder." Logan said huskily.

She didn't want to hurt him so just bit on her lip until..

"_Louise, did you find Rory?_" Was heard right outside the door.

Kevin was on the other side!

Rory looked at Logan, eyes wide.

They continued to work together, never stopping, but Rory took up his suggestion and bit into his shoulder while Logan whispered her name in her ear.

"God Logan, don't...stop..oh..god...please." She whispered pleadingly.

They both collapsed against each other, riding out their orgasms together.

"_Louise, let's check the rooms for her, I can't find her anywhere."_ Kevin said, bringing Rory back to reality.

"Oh my god! Logan, I just had sex with my brother on the other side of the door!" Rory whispered shocked.

Logan just smirked and kissed her.

"Wouldn't that be a way for him to find out!" He teased.

"Not funny!"

"Kinda is..."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Just get dressed." Rory said.

She they were halfway dressed she Rory looked at Logan's shoulder.

"Oh my god! Logan, you're bleeding! I made you bleed! God, I'm so sorry baby!" She said kissing him.

Logan just smirked, he hadn't even noticed.

"Babe, I'm just hoping it scars." He said kissing her, making Rory roll her eyes at his 'guy-ish' behavior.

787878787878

They got safely downstairs, unnoticed.

"Rory! There you are!" Kevin said rushing over.

"Yea, where else would I be?" Rory said in fake confusion.

"I couldn't find you, where were you!" Kevin asked, doing a very good impression as a worried father.

"Here. I was around the party the whole time, god, you're worse than Dad." Rory said rolling her eyes.

Kevin scowled.

They all decided to go home for the night and ended up at The guys' dorm.

Maddy had decided to head home, since her ride home is a lot longer than everyone elses'.

Finn and Krissy were no where to be found while Colin and Steph were in his room. It sounded like they were just sleeping.

As soon as they got in the dorm, Logan went to the bathroom, putting a bandage on the bite mark. It had bled through the shirt, but thank god no one noticed considering it was only a little spot that had soaked through. He found a old shirt in there and changed into it, telling Kevin and Louise it was more comfortable.

They all hung out for a while before they all called it a night. Rory and Louise left the dorm and each walked home. Kevin went straight to bed, while Logan waited twenty minutes before going to join Rory at her dorm room.

Rory hated hiding the relationship, but she hated the fact of not knowing what they could have been if she gave this up.

787878787878

The next morning Rory was thrilled to find out that Finn and Krissy were going out exclusively.

How she found out, well, let's just say it involved with Finn jumping up on his table and stripping and doing a happy dance.

The rest of the week went uneventfully, going to class and homwork.

She was thinking of the past week, while stumbling through the hallway to the Yale Pool room with Finn, Krissy, Louise, Kevin, Steph, Colin, and of course, Logan. Maddy was no where to be found that night.

Why were they going swimming?

Well, they were drunk and had the key. Logan had gotten it through, 'knowing people.' Whatever that meant.

The girls immediately jumped in, clothes and all, while the guys took off their shirts before jumping in.

They were all laughing and screaming swimming around and wrestling.

"Hey who's in here?" They heard a Security Guard yell from one of the hallways.

They all scrambled out of the pool and the grabbed their clothing running out as fast as the could.

They ran out the doors and across campus, never slowing down until they reached the guys' Dorm.

On the way they got attention from people passing them and lots of clapping and shouting, congratulating them, knowing what they had just done. They lost the Guard about halfway to the Dorm room.

When they got to the dorm they all collapsed on the floor breathing hard and laughing.

"That was fun!" Stephanie announced sitting up, looking at the others.

All the others agreed and also sat up.

"Too much exercise, Gilmore Girls do NOT exercise!" Rory complained laughing.

"Hey Logan, what happened to your shoulder?" Colin asked.

Logan immediately went to put his shirt on, but Colin grabbed it out of his hands and Kevin and Colin got closer to examine his shoulder.

"A bite mark? Needed some quiet sex, Huntzberger?" Colin asked smirking at him. Everyone looked closer to examine it, no one noticed Rory was being quieter her and sending Finn glances.

"I would like to meet this girl who partook in this..." Kevin hinted, earning a slap from Louise, they had been going out since the party.

"I doubt you would want to." Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Hey guys, let it go," Logan said grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Oh come on, Huntz, who was she?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not telling you guys." Logan said.

"What! Why not! Logan Huntzberger NOT talking about a girl who gave him a scar from sex? What is with this girl." Colin asked confused.

"What is so different about this girl?"

They all begged and pleaded wanting a name of the girl.

"Because I fuckin' love this girl!" Logan announced, fed up with all the asking.

Everyone stared at Logan, shocked.

**One especially shocked.**

A/N: Okay, I'm soo proud, this is the longest chapter yet! Haha, This was really easy to write, I was amazed to see how fast this went by. If people want me to change this to a M rating, just let me know...anyways..REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	9. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hi!

I know that you're not supposed to post Author's notes, but I didn't know what else to do, I will delete this when I do my next chapter.

Anyway, I'm torn... I don't know what to do in my story next so, I LEAVING IT UP TO YOU!

Either...

1. LOGAN TELLS KEVIN ABOUT RORY AND HIS RELATIONSHIP...

Or

2. LOGAN AND RORY KEEP HIDING IT AND HE FINDS OUT IN A DIFFERENT WAY!

I need enough response to update. If I don't get enough response, then I won't update as quickly

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


	10. Dick, Sorry, Rich?

Title: Dick, excuse me, Rich?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Duh!

A/N: Okay, so I was AMAZED of the response that I got. I couldn't believe it. I have decided what I'm going to do because after 52 reviews, it came out a dead even tie! Haha, I was laughing so hard at the irony. Anyways, I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing, you'll have to read it!

**CarpeDiemB120** - WOO HOO! YOU GOT IT! Haha, Ewan McGregor is really hot in that movie right? I personally think he's most hot in Moulin Rouge, my Best Friend, Krissy and I used to watch Moulin Rouge ALL THE TIME! Haha.. Thanks, I always love your reviews!

**Krissy** - Haha, thanks for finally reviewing! Girl, listen, Are you coming to my Birthday party, Sunday? Let me know, I just found my cell phone again so give me a call! Oh and that girl at the party? I ended up calling her a bitch! Haha, just thought you would wanna know. Oh and one more thing, haha, you can never beat me up! Oh my god, I just broke my cell phone! Haha.

I was going to get rid of the A/N but it would mess up stuff, so I'm not going to, sorry! Please don't report me! Thank you! Oh one last thing I WILL BE ADDING SHOWS TO THE TITLE TRIVIA!

Haha, okay I'm sorry this is really long but, I want to start a NEW STORY. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks!

787878787878

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

Logan stood shock still from what he had just said.

'_Oh my god, Rory, I just said that in front of Rory! I'm an idiot, I'm stupid, stupid!'_

"I, um, love her." Logan mumbled.

"Wait, let me get this straight, YOU, Logan Huntzberger..LOVE a girl, and we haven't met her? Why not?" Colin asked still processing Logan's profession.

"I, um don't know. Listen, I'm gonna go, I'm tired." Logan said quickly before going into his room and shutting the door.

Shortly after, everyone started to leave. Rory went back to her dorm and fell down on her bed.

'_Logan loves me...wow...do I love him? I've only been with him for two weeks! I couldn't even tell Dean that I loved him after three months! But, I didn't love him...does thinking about him all the time, wanting to be with him all the time, willing to lie to my brother for him..holy shit! I love Logan Huntzberger! Oh my god! I love Logan Huntzberger, that sounds so cool!'_

Rory starting smiling like a fool, Chuckling softly.

She was disturbed of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her window. It was Logan.

"Hey you," She said, opening the window.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked nervously.

"Um, yea,"

He climbed through the window.

"That move always seems cooler in the movies."

"No, I think you maneuver your way through a window quite gracefully."

"Thank you."

"I assume you've had practice."

"No first time."

"I'm sure." Rory said smirking.

"Listen about earlier..." He trailed off.

"Did you mean it?" Rory asked with more confidence than she really had.

"You know, I've never been in love with a girl before, I've never really even liked a girl a lot. I hook up with a girl at night and the next morning I don't want her in my bed. For the first time, I wanted to spend all my time with you, I thought about you all the time, I...yes, I love you." He said softly.

Rory stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go now." Logan said starting to turn away. Rory grabbed his arm and crashed her lips upon his.

"I love you too." She said when they came up for air.

Logan smiled and kissed her again.

They backed up towards Rory's bed, never breaking contact.

Logan slowly took off her shirt while Rory took off his. Logan was about to take Rory's bra..

"HOLY SHIT!"

"KEVIN!" Rory screamed.

Kevin stared shocked a second before quickly shutting the door and leaving.

Rory threw her shirt on and stared mortified at Logan.

"Oh my god! KEVIN JUST WALKED IN ON US!" Rory said frantically.

Logan just sat on the bed, Kevin was gonna kick his ass!

"Baby, calm down! Logan said coming to his senses and calming his girlfriend down.

"Logan, I really think you should stay here tonight. I know for a fact that Kevin has a bat in his room, and I like you, I don't want you to get killed." She said only half serious.

"You like me?" Logan said embracing her.

"No I love you." Rory said smiling.

"That sounds good." Logan said before kissing her.

They stayed like that for a little while longer before they fell asleep, both of them not wanting to face what they would have to tomorrow.

787878787878

Rory got up early, smiling at the fact that her and Logan were in love. Then, the rest of the memories came flooding back and she quickly was nervous.

She got up quietly, not to disturb Logan and grabbed her cell phone and walked into the other room.

She made herself comfortable on the couch before dialing the number.

"Eh..." A half asleep voice came through.

"Finn!"

"Love, why are you calling me at this ungodly hour!" Finn complained.

"Kevin walked in on me and Logan."

"I'm up!"Finn exclaimed.

"You have to promise me to be around the dorm so you can make sure Kevin doesn't kill Logan!"

"Okay, okay, so were you and Logan naked?" Finn asked like a gossiping teenage girl.

"No! I just had my shirt off and my bra was still on, but he had no shirt on and why am I telling you this?" Rory sighed.

"Haha, that is kinda funny."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Rory argued.

"Fine, fine, but it will be someday. I will be there to run interference though. See you soon."

"Bye."

Rory hung up and sighed.

"Worried about me?" Logan said smirking walking up and sitting next to her.

"I'm just thinking that I don't want your pretty face to be beaten up."

"You think my face is pretty?" He teased.

"Well duh, I mean why else would I be with you." She said in a 'obviously' tone.

"You love me!" He said smirking.

"Shut up!" She said before kissing him.

787878787878

Logan took a deep breath before entering his dorm.

When he walked into the dorm he saw Finn sitting half asleep at the table. He walked over to him.

"Hey man."

"'ey."

"Where is he."

"In his roo-

He was cut off by Kevin walking into the room.

"Hi." Logan said nervously.

Kevin looked at him before saying anything.

"How long." Kevin asked not looking at him, getting a water from the fridge.

"Two weeks." Logan answered

"That night when you were late to the pub?"

"We were together." Logan admitted sheepishly.

Kevin went to lunge at him, but was held back by Finn.

"You bastard! You've been fucking my sister for two weeks! You son of a bitch!" Kevin yelled fighting to get out of Finn's grasp.

As Kevin was screaming, Colin heard and rushed over to the guys, and was holding Logan back now that he was just as mad as Kevin.

"What! You're pissed because Rory and I are happy together? I love her! Isn't that good enough?" Logan yelled back.

"No! Because you don't love her! You can't love her! You're just going to hurt her, you're gonna get bored and fuck the next girl you see! You're just a spoiled rich boy who is incapable of loving anyone!" Kevin yelled.

Logan, Finn, and Colin were shocked at what Kevin had just said.

"KEVIN!" Rory screamed, not being able to believe he had just said that.

Kevin took the advantage of Finn standing still and rushed over and punched Logan.

"Logan!" Rory said rushing by Kevin, knocking into his shoulder on the way. Rory knelt down touching Logan's jaw lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Kevin watched the two of them before leaving the dorm room, leaving three roommates and a sister behind him.

787878787878

Over the next couple of days, no one saw Kevin, except Louise, where he was staying. He made sure to avoid all of them, especially Rory and Logan.

Logan and Rory were almost always together except for some nights and during classes.

Today, Rory had just finished her homework when a knock came at the door. It was Maddy.

"Hey Maddy! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you lately."

"I know I've been busy. What's up with you lately."

"Well, you heard about what happened, but other than that, nothing." Rory said sitting down.

"Yea, I heard from Louise. You really love him?" Maddy asked.

"Yea, I really do." Rory said smiling softly.

"Good. Well, listen there was a reason I came by today, I was talking to Louise about it and decided to tell you also. I met someone, and I think I'm in love!" Maddy said smiling genuinely.

"Oh Mads that's awesome!"

"I know! He's really smart and so amazingly hot, I really like him." Maddy gushed.

"Cool, you should bring him to the Pub tonight, Finn, Krissy, Colin, Steph, and maybe Louise will be there tonight. You should bring him and come." Rory suggested.

"I will! Okay, I've gotta go, I just wanted to stop by. I've got class soon, It was great seeing you, I'll see you tonight." Maddy said hugging Rory.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory closed the door behind her, smiling, happy for her friend.

7878787878

**Later that night at the Pub.**

Colin, Steph, Rory and Logan were talking at their seats, waiting for Finn, Krissy, Maddy and her date.

"Sorry that we are late, Finn had a class." Krissy said while they sat down.

"Nice try, Finn doesn't go to class...oh Finn, at your 'class' you somehow got lipstick on your jaw, you might want to wipe that off." Rory said teasingly.

Finn smirked and wiped off the lipstick while Krissy blushed.

"So, does anyone know who Maddy's date is?" Steph asked.

"No, she didn't mention his name, she was in a rush. There she is."

Rory said noticing Maddy and her date coming toward them.

"Guys, this is Jess. Jess, this is Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and Rory." Maddy said cluelessly.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Rory started laughing really hard.

She jumped up and gave Jess a hug.

"Um, Rory?"

"Mads, I've known Jess since I was sixteen! He's my best friggin friend!" Rory said giggling as they sat down.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me!" Maddy asked Jess shocked.

Jess just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

They all talked and drank for a while before she noticed Louise and Kevin arguing on the other side of the room. She watched Kevin storm out of the Pub, she quickly got up and followed him.

787878787878

Rory ran out side and saw him ahead of her.

"Kevin!" She yelled jogging to catch up to him, grabbing his shoulder to make him stop walking and face her.

"What?" Kevin said.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rory said weakly.

"You lied to me Rory! You broke my promise!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry, but this is different, I couldn't help it!" Rory argued.

"No this isn't any different, Rory." He said quietly.

"Why not! I love him!" Rory said unbelievingly.

"Because he's going to fuck the next girl he sees just like Tristan did!" Kevin yelled.

Rory stared at him as tears began to form in her eyes. She ran past him.

"Rory..Rory!" Kevin called after her.

Rory didn't stop though, she rushed to her car and got in, only wanting to go talk to her Mom.

She got on the freeway and broke down, crying heavily, tears clouding her vision.

Suddenly a screeching noise, followed by a crash noise filled the air.

Then it was deathly silent...

A/N: Wow, huh? Haha PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. I Want You to Hit Me as Hard as you Can

Title: I Want you to Hit Me as Hard as you Can.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: First Season of Gilmore Girls that I got today for my birthday...that's it.

A/N: Okay, so usually I have a long a/n but I haven't got much to say.

Sea4shoes, CarpeDiemB120, Katydid7186 - got the Title! But the real winner is Katydid7186! Haha, keep it up!

787878787878

Logan was wondering if he should have followed Rory and Kevin, but Louise had told him to stay and let them figure it out.

Kevin and Rory hadn't come back for a while now, and Logan was getting worried. He was about to call Rory, when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Logan? Listen, something's happened. You need to come down to the hospital. Is Kevin with you? I can't get a hold of him." Lorelai said quickly and upset.

"Wait, Lorelai what happened, is everyone okay?"

"It's Rory."

With those two words, Logan felt as if his world was crashing down.

"Is she okay?" He asked hopefully, his voice a little hoarse.

"She...she..she was in a car accident." Lorelai said breaking down sobbing.

Logan was shocked, he felt numb. He could hear Christopher now talking on the other line. He couldn't make sense of his words though.

He hung up and stared at the space in front of him. He looked at everyone staring at him expectantly.

"Rory...She was in a car accident. She's at the Hartford Hospital." Logan said quietly.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Jess jumped up.

"We've got to go, we have to get to the hospital. Is Kevin there already?" Jess said while everyone started to get up.

"Lorelai said she couldn't get a hold of him." Logan answered him.

"I'll go to the dorm and get him, then meet up at the hospital." Finn said.

They all agreed and left after Colin paid the bill.

787878787878

Finn opened his door and didn't see Kevin. Though he did see his door closed and his music was on.

Finn flung open his door without knocking.

"Jesus Finn, heard of knocking!" Kevin said pissed.

"Oh shut up! Ever heard of picking up your phone?" Finn said tired of Kevin's mood.

"I didn't want to answer it, I'm pissed right now." Kevin said grumpily.

"Well, if you weren't being so pissy, your mom would have been able to get though to you and tell you that your sister was in a fuckin' car accident!" Finn yelled loudly.

Kevin felt his heart jump to his thought.

"Is...is she okay?" Kevin asked scared.

"We don't know, so get up and let's go." Finn said over his shoulder walking out the door.

787878787878

When Finn and Kevin arrived at the ICU everyone was sitting in silence in the waiting room. Kevin sat down in a chair barely acknowledging anyone.

Finn went up to Lorelai and hugged her and shook Chris's hand. He and the others had met them once before when they went over once.

Finn went and sat down next to Logan. Finn had never seen Logan so distraught before.

"Mate, how is she?" Finn asked Colin, who was sitting on his other side.

"She had a bruised rib and is in a coma, they don't know how serious the coma is, that's what we're waiting to hear now." Colin answered.

Logan got up quietly murmuring something about a walk.

Louise quickly got up and followed him.

787878787878

Logan walked the hallways, not knowing what to think.

The woman he loved more than life itself, was hurt, and might not pull through.

He didn't know what he could do without her. He didn't know if he could live.

"Logan!"

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when Louise called him and walked toward him.

"Hey" She said quietly.

"Hey.."

"How are you?" She asked concerned for him.

"I'm good." He lied.

She didn't believe it.

"Logan..." She warned.

"God, what? What! Do you want me to tell you that I'm scared shitless. That I don't know if I'll survive if something happens. That I'd do anything at all to trade places with her!" He yelled.

Louise didn't say anything. All she did was pull him in a hug.

He immediately broke down, hugging her tightly and crying.

"I..I love her so much." He said emotionately.

"I know, I know you do." She soothed.

They stayed like that just comforting each other.

Unbeknowest to them...

Kevin had watched the whole thing.

He suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

787878787878

A half hour later, a doctor finally came out.

"She's stable, but we don't know when she'll wake up. She'll wake up, but only when she's ready. Could be a couple hours, could be a couple days."

"Thank you doctor, when can we see her?" Christopher asked.

"Now, but only two at a time." The doctor said shaking Lorelai, Chris, Emily, and Richard's hands before leaving.

Lorelai and Chris went in first followed in by Emily and Richard.

"Kev, you can go in now," Lorelai said.

"Okay." Kevin started to walk toward her door, before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Logan, you coming, too?" Kevin asked Logan.

Logan smiled slightly, got up and followed him into Rory's room.

787878787878

When they entered Logan immediately felt his throat tighten at the sight of her.

Logan stepped back and let Kevin have his moment with her.

"Hey Ror. I hate seeing you like this. I'm so sorry, Rory. I didn't mean it..I love you sis. Get better."

Logan couldn't hear what he was saying, because he was whispering.

Kevin got up and looked at Logan, patting him on the shoulder before walking out into the waiting room and into Louise's arms.

Logan sat next to the bed and took her hand into his.

"Hey Rory, what did you do? You should have called me. I would've drove you." He said smiling very slightly.

"You've gotta wake up. I don't know what to do with out you. I love you so much Rory. If I could, I would switch places with you in a heartbeat. You have to wake up so I can marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." Logan said with tears in his eyes.

He kissed her on her forehead lightly, dried the tears he had in his eyes and walked out of the room, passing everyone and heading outside.

787878787878

Logan stared up at the stars, calming down.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even hear anyone come outside.

"Hey."

Logan turned around quickly, startled at the voice.

"Hey."

"How are you man, I mean, well, you know what I mean." Kevin chuckled.

"Not so good, you?"

"The same, Listen man, I'm sorry about...well, everything. I think you're great for my sister, and that you really love her. I was just scared that you were Tristan."

"She mentioned something about that, what happened?"

"We all went to high school together. Tristan was the 'King' and my best friend, but he went through girls like they were nothing. So, he called Rory 'Mary' and chased her all the time, because he could never get her. She always turned him down, but finally she realized she loved him and went out wit him. I told her not to go out with him, but she didn't listen. Anyways, they were exclusive for a day or two until he cheated on her with Summer, the school Slut."

At this point Kevin took a deep breath and continued.

"I know he did love her, but he didn't love her enough to stay with her and avoid Summer. I couldn't be friends with Tristan anymore and made Rory promise not to date any of my friends. Then, you came along."

Kevin said smirking slightly at Logan.

"You were just like Tristan in every way, and I thought the same thing would happen again, but then I saw you today. I saw the scared look in your eyes and that you really...love her. That's enough for me. Well, I'm gonna stop this 7th Heaven moment and leave."

Kevin said passing Logan, giving him a 'manly' hug and walking inside.

Leaving a bewildered Logan behind him.

7878787878

Much later that night everyone had left except Lorelai, Chris, Kevin and Logan.

Everyone was sleeping restlessly and Logan had been out like a light. He suddenly woke up with a start, not knowing what or why he had woken up.

He couldn't fall back asleep because he had a weird feeling, but he didn't know what about or why.

He walked into Rory's room and just watched her.

He had been sitting there for a few moments when Rory opened her eyes slowly, eyes wide and looking at him.

"Hey you, nice to see your beautiful eyes again." Logan said smiling.

787878787878

A/N: So, some people may think that he is wimpy, but I totally disagree because he is just lost and sad..I really like this chapter and I will try to update soon!


	12. I Love Hit Men, No Matter What You Do

Title :I love hit men. No matter what you do to them, you don't feel bad.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: I own Kevin..Yay! Haha

A/N: Soo I made a mistake. The Movie line that I Did came from two movies, so I messed up. Anyways, I will except all of them. But per usual, the first person won.

**Sea4Shoes** - You won it! I originally meant for the quote to be from Fight Club, it's one of my favorite movies!

**CarpeDiemB120 and KrissyMulp**...My BFF - Both were right, but Sea4Shoes got it first, better luck next time!

78787878787878

"_Hey you, nice to see your beautiful eyes again." Logan said smiling._

"What happened?" Rory said, her voice hoarse.

"You were in a car accident. You've been unconscious for a couple hours now." He explained.

"Sit tight while I go get a doctor okay?" Logan said getting up and walking out to find a doctor.

After he told someone he went into the waiting room and shook Lorelai awake, she looked at him confused.

"Logan what's goin' on?"

"Lorelai, she's awake."

Lorelai sat up straight, waking Christopher up in the process. She quickly got up and hurried to Rory's room, Christopher behind her.

"Is she okay?" Kevin asked waking up, after the commotion from his parents.

"Yea...she's awake."

Kevin stared at the floor.

"Are you going to go in?" Logan asked confused.

"Um, yea, but I have to call my Grandparents first." He said getting up and heading outside to use his phone.

Logan watched him sadly and walked back into Rory's room.

The doctor was talking quietly to Christopher while Lorelai had Rory in her arms, both crying softly.

The doctor left and Christopher went over and loosened his wife's embrace on his daughter so she couldn't suffocate her.

"What exactly happened." Rory asked.

"You were hit by an oncoming drive who had fallen asleep at the wheel. He, um, died on contact." Christopher looked down sadly.

"Oh.." Rory said not knowing what to say. "Where's Kevin?"

Logan avoided her eye by looking down.

"He, uh, had to call your Grandparents, he said he would be in as soon as he could." Logan said only half truthfully.

"Oh, okay." Rory said looking hurt, but trying to hide it.

Lorelai and Christopher got up a few minutes later and left the two of them so they could have privacy.

The minute they left Logan rushed over and started kissing her lightly.

"I was so scared, you can't do that kind of stuff to me." He said joking lightly.

"I'll try not to get into anymore car accidents." She teased.

They stayed like that for a few moments, staying close together and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

Logan smiled.

"I love you too." He replied.

"I have a question, and tell me the truth." Rory began. "What is going on with Kevin, really."

Logan sighed heavily.

"Let me go find him." He said kissing her one last time before getting up.

787878787878

Logan entered the Cafeteria to find Kevin staring into space, sitting at a table.

"Get your calls done?" He asked sarcastically.

Kevin jumped slightly at the sound of a voice next to him.

"Yea, um, they're on their way. I was gonna call the guys, Maddy, and Louise next." He said thinking up another excuse and walking out of the cafeteria.

Logan went to find Lorelai and told her to distract Rory while he did something.

She agreed, knowing something was going on, but didn't want intrude, because Logan knew how to take care of these kind of things, better than her, plus, she wanted to spend time with her daughter.

Logan waited about ten minutes until going outside to find Kevin. He found him just hanging up his phone.

"So, what's up." Logan asked casually.

"Nothing..."

"Good, good, ya know, I don't know if you're aware, but you have a sister in a hospital bed inside wait for her brother to come and see her." He said bitingly.

Kevin looked away, ashamed.

"I did it." He said quietly.

"Did what?"

" I was the cause of her fuckin' accident!"

"Huh, and I thought the guy who hit her caused the accident." Logan said sarcastically.

"No, I'm the reason she was upset and left, if I hadn't been such a prick, she wouldn't be there in the first place!" He exclaimed.

Logan was quiet.

"How can I go in there now? How can I go in there without knowing that I'm the cause of all of this?"

"This was not your fault! It was a guy who fell asleep at the wheel's fault! It is no more your fault than it is mine or hers or anyone elses. So stop being such a bitch and get in there and be there for you sister." Logan said angrily, leaving Kevin alone.

787878787878

Kevin walked silently into Rory's room.

When he got in there, Lorelai got up and hugged him, before leaving the room, to have some privacy.

He sat down next to her bed, but was still silent.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, not looking into her eyes.

"Good, Um, a little sore, but overall I'll be fine."

"Good... " He said awkwardly.

"Kevin cut the crap! What the hell is going on!" She said frustrated.

He sighed and looked at her finally before answering.

"It's my fault." She went to interrupt." It is! I mean, if I hadn't been such an asshole, you never would have gotten in your car, I just...it kills me to see you hurt Ror." He said weakly.

"Kev, this isn't your fault. You had no control over that guy falling asleep. So unless you drugged him with sleeping pills, this is not your fault." She protested.

"I still feel bad."

"Well you should." He looked up surprised.

"I mean, it had nothing to do with the accident, but what you said was still a pretty asshole-y thing to do." She said smiling slightly.

He smiled back slightly.

"Yea, about that, I know I was being really, well...

"Asshole-y?" She supplied.

"Yea, sure, and I didn't mean it. He loves your Ror. More than you'll ever know." He said quietly.

"I think I might have an idea." She said smiling, her mind on Logan.

"Aw, my baby sister is all grown up!" He teased.

She playfully glared at him before hugging him.

They were silent for a minute, when Logan knocked on the door and entered.

Kevin watched Rory's eyes lighten up when she saw Logan and smiled.

He kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving. Just before he reached the door, Rory called out to him. He turned around.

"I'm not your baby sister, I'm your twin you idiot." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back, finishing their old joke.

"I'm older by ten minutes, making you my baby sister, deal with it."

They shared a smile and he left. After he closed the door, he looked through the window at his Sister and One of his Best Friends.

Logan wasn't anything like Tristan, Logan would go to the end of the world for Rory.

And he was happy for them.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

78787878787878

A/N: I liked this story, it showed the Brotherly love. Anyways was going to end the story there, but I decided not to. There will be probably almost five more chapters left. I think. SO REVIEW! Don't worry, I have an AWESOME IDEA for the upcoming chapters!


	13. Guess Who's Back?

Title: Guess Who's Back?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: What I would do...

A/N: Okay, So I know loved my response from my last chappy! I'm sad that this story is going to be ending soon, but all things must end sometime, If anyone has any ideas for me for future stories, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Enjoy!

78787878787878

Rory's first night rejoining Yale was spent with lots of drinking and thanks to Finn, toasting.

The toasted Rory's arrival back to Yale about...thirty times?

Finn started everyone.

The next morning Rory was welcomed with a pounding headache and a desperation for coffee.

She got dressed in black baggy pants that hung low on her hips and a blue tank top with her messenger bag on her shoulder with a fleece over it, unzipped, considering it was still Spring, and went on a desperate search for coffee.

Five minutes later Rory was nursing two cups of grande coffee's and heading toward her brother's dorm, when her cell phone went off.

She had to stop and one of her coffee's on floor while she put her now empty cup of coffee in her messenger bag while she opened her phone with one hand and held her other coffee cup in her hand. (I do that, it's really handy to have your bag with you, haha)

"Hello?"

"Rory, where are you?"

"Kevin?"

"Who else calls your cell phone?" He antagonized.

"I'll have you know-

"Never mind." He cut her off. "Where are you?" He seemed panicked.

"Um, in the hallway of your dorm. Why?"

"Rory! Don't come in, um, see,..."

"Why shouldn't I come in."

"Finn's naked!" He exclaimed.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Rory said rolling her eyes, hanging up her phone and opening the door.

She saw no one in the common room, but heard voices in the kitchen.

She was about to enter the kitchen, when Kevin came rushing out of his room and grabbed her arm.

"Rory! Um, why don't we go get you...more coffee!" He said even more panicked now.

"Kevin there's a coffee maker that makes, granted not as good coffee, but free coffee!" She looked at him strangely and walked in the kitchen and stopped short.

Kevin swore under his breath, while Colin and Finn and looked like a deer caught in head lights.

Rory looked like she saw a ghost.

The other person smirked smugly.

"Hello Mary."

787878787878

A/N: Whaddya think? Should I stop it there?

No, I'm not that evil! Haha

787878787878

"Hi..Tristan." Rory said unsure.

"Well, well, Mary, you've changed, I like your new look, Kevin you didn't mention that she had changed." He said smirking.

Kevin grit his teeth.

"Not the first thing that came to mind." He admitted.

"I know, the first thing that came to mind was to call Rory and keep her away from your dorm." He said knowingly.

"Listen, I just came by to say that I am around for a week or two to look at Yale to appease my father, so He'll leave me alone in Princeton, and I want to know where the parties are. I figured you'd know Kevin." Tristan

"There's a party tonight at Stevenson's dorm, that's ten doors down to the left of ours." Finn said oblivious to the looks Kevin, Colin, and Rory were giving him.

"Thanks, see you tonight." Tristan said with one final smirk at Rory before leaving.

After he left Rory took the plastic salt shaker from the counter and threw it at Finn, who easily ducked it.

"You stupid idiot!" Rory yelled.

"What? What did I do?" Finn asked confused.

Rory didn't answer him but left the dorm room in a hurry, leaving Colin and Kevin to glare at him.

"What? God, someone tell me what I did!" Finn yelled.

"You are the dumbest person ever. Tristan is Rory's ex! I told you guys about him! I mentioned his name, why can Colin remember that, but you can't?" Kevin asked.

"I was probably drunk."

"He was probably drunk." Colin and Finn said at the same time.

Kevin shook his head and went after Rory.

He caught up with her in the hallway.

"Rory! Listen, it's not a big deal, we don't have to go to the party tonight, we'll just ignore him."

"Did you know he was coming." Rory asked quietly.

Kevin was silent.

"You knew! You knew he was coming and you didn't say anything to me!"

"When was I supposed to tell you? When we were fighting? Or when you were in the hospital? I'm sorry but you being in the hospital was a little more important than Tristan!" Kevin said running his fingers through his hair, not wanting to fight with Rory again.

Rory sighed defeated, knowing he was right.

"No."

"No?" Kevin asked confused.

"No, I'm not going to avoid or ignore him until he gone. I'm going to go the party with you and my friends like I planned. Fuck him, I don't care what he does."

"Great, great, so you'll go to the party with me and your friends...but what about your boyfriend?" Kevin asked.

Rory was silent.

"Rory, you have to tell him."

"Do I?"

"YES! He's gonna find out, no matter what. Tell me you're going to tell him before the party." Kevin demanded.

"I'll tell him." Rory agreed begrudgingly.

"Good, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Yup. Bye."

Rory walked back to her dorm and collapsed on the couch.

Tristan was back.

7878787878787878

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: THE PARTY!

Haha, I like this chapter, it had a little Finn in it.

Anyways...I have shout outs.

**Sophie**: Don't worry, there's a party coming up..and Finn will be there...get my drift? Haha

**Purplemoon07** - I'm honored that this is your favorite story. Thanks for the review!

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 **- It is now! Haha. I love that word.

**Kimbie652** - I loved your review! Thanks for finally 'reviewing my awesomeness' as you put it, haha. It took me a while to think of what he was going to say at first, I'm glad it turned out to be good. Hope you review more!

**To Holly Cross Baby, Sophie and if someone else mentioned it but I forgot**, thanks for the idea about Tristan! Now the story might continue a little longer than I expected!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Stupid Is, As Stupid Does

Title: Stupid is as stupid does.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Sigh what I would do...

A/N: So, I was going to update one of my other stories, but I couldn't resist this story, I'm having so much fun writing it! I love all my reviews! I have school in 9 hours! No! First day of school, yucky. Sorry, I'm in the middle of self-pity. Haha, I just don't wanna go to school and have to deal with all the drama and stress and work again. Oh well, how many days until Summer vacation? Haha.

787878787878

Later that night Rory was getting ready for the party.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was now deciding on what to wear. She ended up wearing a black mini, mini skirt and a dark red halter top. She put on smoky red eyeliner and eyeshadow and strappy heels to complete the outfit. She liked her choice.

She was meeting Logan at the party because she had a late class, so she headed down the hallway towards the party alone.

Oh yea...

She still hadn't told Logan about Tristan

78787878787878

When Rory entered the party, she was met with the smell of illegal and legal smoke and alcohol.

She didn't see anybody she knew at first, so she headed to the bar, knowing she would find at least one person there.

"Finn!" Rory yelled greeting him with a kiss on the cheek while sitting down at the bar next to him.

"Love! What can I get you!" Finn asked.

"Hm, how about a slippery nipple to start off." She asked the bartender.

"So where is everyone?" She asked once she got her drink.

"I don't know, let us go on the quest to find them." Finn said dramatically grabbing her hand and pulling her after him into the crowed.

She was pulled into a quieter part of the room, over in the corner.

"Ah, ha! Our search is over!" Finn said joining Logan, Colin, Kevin, Steph, and Krissy, giving Krissy a kiss.

Rory went over to Logan and kissed him.

"Ahh! No, just because I'm okay with you two being together, doesn't mean I want to see you two doing that kind of stuff!" Kevin complained, while Rory and Logan just ignored him.

"So where are Maddy, Louise, and Jess?" Rory asked.

"They are coming a little bit later." Kevin answered.

Rory talked with her friends and brother for a while, until she looked down at her now empty drink.

"Logan..." She said gesturing to her drink.

"No." He answered immediately.

Rory pouted and did doe-eyes.

"Fine, you're evil." He reluctantly admitted, taking her glass.

Colin did a whip sounding noise.

"Funny, tell me Colin, why aren't you drinking?" Logan asked staring at Colin knowing he wasn't drinking because Stephanie couldn't because she had a class the next day and asked him not to either. Colin glared at Logan's retreating back.

787878787878

Logan was at the bar, waiting for Rory's drink to be made when someone came up next to him.

"Hi." The person asked.

"Hi..?" Logan said confused to why he was talking to him, probably just wasted.

"So, you know Mary?"

"Um, I don't know anyone by that name." He said looking at him uncertainly. "Sorry, do I know you?"

The person's smirk grew bigger.

"Mary's never mentioned me?" He said before walking off, leaving a confused Logan.

787878787878

A hour or so later, Logan had Rory pinned up against the wall and was kissing her passionately.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary. Tell me, how does your garden grow?" Tristan said causing Rory to break away from Logan.

"Dude, her name is Rory." Logan said annoyed.

"He knows, Logan." Rory said glaring at Tristan.

"Now Mary, I must say again, I'm liking your new look, it's so much...magdalene." Tristan said leering at her.

Logan went to grab him, when Rory grabbed his hand, making him stay back.

"Now, I noticed that you let him pin you up against a wall. As I remember, you wouldn't let me do that." Tristan said smirking.

"Rory, what is he talking about?" Logan asked totally lost.

"Well, maybe I would have, but you were to busy fucking Summer." Rory said bitingly at Tristan.

Suddenly everything clicked.

He was Tristan.

"Yea, well, at least she did something else than hand-holding. But I see you don't have that problem anymore do you Rory, I mean, look at you, you're Logan Huntzberger's new slut.

At that Logan lunged at Tristan sucker punching him.

Tristan looked shocked at first before going to punch Logan back.

They punched a couple times until Logan pushed Tristan up against the bar and punched him as hard as he could.

Tristan went down, breathing heavily. Logan went to go after him again, but Colin and Finn came to hold him back.

"Get up you little piece of shit!" Logan yelled at Tristan who just smirked at him.

Kevin didn't like the smirk that Tristan had on, so he punched him again.

Finn and Colin started to laugh and Logan broke free from their grasp, and went toward Tristan again.

Rory stepped in front of him, looking at him. That's all she had to do.

He calmed down and Rory led him out of the party, and back to her dorm.

78787878787878

She brought him into her dorm bathroom and told him to sit down on the edge of the shower/tub.

They were silent while she got out some disinfectant and Neosporin.

"Are you pissed at me?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

Rory sighed and stopped what she was doing, and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"No, not at all. I just don't like to see you hurt because of me." She admitted.

"Yea, well, you're a pretty good reason to get hurt for." He said smiling at her.

"Pretty good?" She teased, kissing him again.

The kiss became heated and she ran her hands up his torso, when she got to his shoulders, he hissed, not out of lust, but pain.

"What, what's wrong." Rory asked nervously.

"Nothing, He just hit my shoulder blade and it hurts is all." Logan tried to say

"Take your shirt off." Rory demanded.

"Ooh, demanding, I like." He teased taking his shirt off, wincing from the pain of the action.

Rory lightly rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't think it's anything major, just gonna be sore." Rory said.

"Yup, I'll live. Not the first time I've been in a fight. So, now that you're down playing nurse..wanna play doctor?" He said smirking, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rory rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyways.

They ended up on the couch, Rory straddling Logan, kissing him, both fighting for control.

Logan was slowly pushing Rory's shirt up when...

"Holy fuck!" Kevin said, shutting the door immediately.

Rory looked horrified at Logan, who was looking scared.

"Logan are you in any condition to get in a fight again tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, I'm thinking no."

"Then I suggest you go into my room and shut the door, I'll handle Kevin.

"Are you sure?" Logan said not wanting to Rory to have to go through Kevin alone.

"I'm positive that the last person he wants to see is you right now." She said guiding him into her room and shutting the door.

She opened the hallway door and saw Kevin leaning up against the wall, and had his face buried in his face. He looked up quickly when the door opened.

"Hey bro, whats up?" Rory said nonchalantly.

"What's up?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Yea, um,.." Rory said not knowing what to exactly to say.

"What's up is that you were just straddling a half naked Logan!" He yelled.

"I'm eighteen years old, Kevin." She reminded him.

Kevin sulked.

"You're not supposed to be straddling boys, are kissing them or..." He didn't finish that sentence.

"Hon, you knew it was eventually gonna happen." She said smiling, hugging him and staying in his embrace.

"No, I don't want it to. I'm going to lock you up."

"Logan would find the key." She teased.

"Do you really love him?" He asked, pulling away.

"Yea...I really do." She said dreamily.

"So, I can't kill him?" Kevin said sadly.

"No!" Rory said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Fine, but I'm slapping lightly whatever bruise he has back from the fight."

"Kevin, don't!" Rory argued, smiling though.

"I'll try not to, If I can get the image of...well, then I won't."

"Okay.." Rory agreed.

"Maybe I'll have Louise over, I defiantly won't think about you and Logan while she's-

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Rory yelled closing her eyes and covering her ears.

"Fine, fine." He kissed her cheek and started to leave, halfway down the hallway he turned around.

"Can I at least kick Tristan's ass if I see him?" He asked smiling.

"That I have no problem with." She admitted, smiling at him before closing her door and heading into her room again.

Logan came out of her room.

"Is it safe to come out? No angry brothers coming to kill me?" He teased only half serious.

"I saved you from the big bad Kevin." She teased back.

"Hey, I saved you from the big bad ex-boyfriend." He said grabbing her hips and bringing her to him.

"About that, I'm sorry-

"No, I don' t want to here it." Logan insisted.

"But-

"Nope! I'm your boyfriend, do you think I didn't want to do that? Seriously, I wanted to do that when I first realized it was him." He said smirking.

"Okay, but I'm making it up to you." She said, in a non-sexual way.

"Oh really? Cause right now I can think of a few ways." He hinted.

"Oh really?" She said smirking at him.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around him and kissed her passionately.

They ended up with Rory up against the wall. He had her shirt totally off this time when.

"Oh shit!" Colin said when he and Finn walked into the room.

Colin immediately turned around and into the hallway.

Finn just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"FINN!" Rory, Colin, and Logan screamed at him.

"Have fun!" Finn said winking at them and closing the door.

"You really have to lock that door." Logan said to Rory who was now on the floor.

"Fuck the door." She said leading him into her room.

787878787878

A/N: Haha, I love the walking in part of this story.

TO THOSE WHO THINK TRISTAN IS GONE...

THINK AGAIN! Haha.

**Purplemoon07** - Stop your making me blush, haha just kiddin'. Thanks for the compliments.

**Princetongirl **- Nope, sorry this is a strong ROGAN, check out my other Trory stories though.

**Kimbie652** - Thanks for the idea, at first I was just gonna have Rory tell Logan, but I liked the idea of Tristan confronting Logan first better! I made you hate CMM? I didn't think that was possible for anyone to hate him..hottest guy alive! Haha. Thanks. I love your reviews.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 **- Who wouldn't want to see them two fight? What I would pay...haha


	15. Leave Me Alone!

Title: Leave Me Alone!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: I wish

A/N: Soo it took me a while to update I know, I'm sorry. BUT I have a question for all of you...

I Can go two different ways with this story, I can either...

A. End the story soon with...something, I don't want to give it away,

or.

B. Continue the story for a lot longer. I would have to skip the Summer vacation and it would start the second year of Yale on the first day. I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS for this one.

So, what do you think? Let me know!

787878787878

Rory woke up early and slid out of bed, making sure not to wake up Logan in the process, to get coffee for him.

She still felt guilty for what had happened last night, even though he told her that she had defiantly made it up to him last night, she wanted to get him coffee for when he woke up.

She got dressed and headed toward the nearest coffee stand. She got two grande sized coffees and when she started toward her dorm she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Mary!"

"Tristan." She said before going to pass him...he wouldn't let her.

"What's with the cheek? Is this about your boyfriend?" He asked mock concerned.

"That and the fact that you called me a slut you asshole!" She yelled fed up with him.

"What? You've never been called a slut before?" He rolled his eyes.

"You are an arrogant asshole. I'm glad that I only dated you for like, a day." She said bitterly.

"Yea, and you should've been so lucky to get me that long." He said quietly, stepping closer to her, while she stepped backwards.

"Oh, by the way, nice bruise." She said referring to the two large welts he had on his face.

He glared at her before starting to walk away, backwards.

"Don't worry Mary, I'll be seeing you!" He winked before turning around and walking into the crowed.

Rory watched him go before sighing and turning around, walking back to Logan.

7878787878

She entered her bedroom and saw Logan still sleeping. She put down the coffee cups and went to answer her cell phone, which was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ror?"

"Yes Kevin."

"Hi, um, are you busy?" Rory wanted to laugh out loud at the nervousness that Kevin still had about last night.

"No Kevin, what's up."

"Nothing, um, Louise and the others wanted me to call you to tell you that tonight we're meeting up at the Pub around six. Are you and Logan coming?"

"It depends on if you are going to kill Logan." She teased.

"Hey, I promised right?" He said chuckling, not so uneasy anymore.

"We'll be there, see you!"

"Bye."

Rory hung up her cell phone, smiling. She went in her room and saw that Logan was sleeping...still.

She had gotten tired of waiting, and took a running jump onto the bed, landing on the bed next to him, causing him to wake up. She saw his eyes open she acted innocent.

"Mornin' sunshine." She said teasingly.

"No thanks to you." He said closing his eyes again, preparing to fall asleep again.

"Hey! You're no fun! Wake..up!" She said kissing his bare chest, causing him to groan and pull her up so he could kiss her properly. A minute later they were breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes.

"Morning." He said smirking.

"I got you coffee!" She said proudly, offering him a cup, which he took.

"Wow!" He said mock enthused.

She glared at him and quickly gulped her coffee down, settling into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

She forgot about Tristan and everything else out of this room. All she could care about right now was how perfect this moment felt.

78787878787878

Much later that night, Rory was running frantically around trying to find her left shoe, which had mysteriously disappeared.

Logan knocked on the door and was greeted by a yelling 'come in'.

He entered and saw Rory looking under the couch.

"Rory?"

"Logan, hold on I'm almost..ready." She said still not looking at him, too preoccupied.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find my shoe anywhere. Where is my shoe..wait. PARIS!" Rory screamed pounding on her roommates door.

"What!" Paris yelled opening her door.

"Do you have my left shoe?" Rory asked passing her and entering her room.

"Why the hell would it be in my room? I don't use your shoes!" Paris yelled following Rory.

Rory looked under Paris's bed and jumped up holding her shoe above her head triumphantly.

"AH HA!"

"What the hell was your shoe doing under my bed!" Paris yelled following Rory into the common room, still ignoring Logan.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me!" Rory asked smirking, facing Paris.

"Gilmores! You're just like your mother! You lose everything and blame it on everyone else!" Paris yelled, she didn't mean it in a mean way, screaming was just the way Rory and her communicated.

"Love you too, Paris." Rory said pulling Logan out of the dorm and waving at her roommate before closing it.

Rory walked hand in hand with Logan towards the Pub.

"So, what was your shoe doing in Paris's room?" Logan asked curiously.

"Remember that night we were REALLY drunk and came stumbling into my bed, that night?" She asked.

"Yea..." He said not knowing what this had to do with the other.

"Yea, well...it wasn't _my _bed that night." She said smirking.

787878787878

Rory and Logan walked into the Pub and went to join everyone one else at their usual table, greeting them and grabbing drinks.

A hour or two later, they were all talking, having a good time when Tristan arrived, as usual.

"Well, well, my old friends! Mary." He greeted.

Everyone glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here DuGrey," Kevin said angrily.

"Nothing, I just came in to get a drink and saw Mary and decided to stop by, continue our conversation from the coffee stand this morning." He said smirking.

"You saw Tristan this morning? Why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked Rory.

"Well, look at the time." Tristan said smirking, giving Rory one last wink before leaving.

Logan was looking at Rory, looking for a reason to why she hadn't told him.

Rory watched Tristan walk out of the Pub.

Something came over her, and she got up quickly and rushed out of the Pub after him.

A/N: Muahahaha! I'm evil I know! But, I can't write anymore until you answer my question from the beginning of this chapter. I have to know what you want before I can write more, so LET ME KNOW!

Anyways...

**Sea4Shoes -** So would I! Haha

**blueeyed18 -** Glad I can help!

**CoCaCoLa29 - **Well, I have two older brothers and a bunch of their friends that are like my brothers because I've known them as long as I have my real brothers! Haha. So, a bunch of them are on the Varsity football team, so I grew up with guys always wrestling and stuff, I know how to write it! Haha

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 **- That is my dream one day, to write a book! I hope that happens! Haha. Thanks! I would spend all the money I have too! Haha

**Kimbie652 **- I UNDERSTAND YOU! Haha, he is evil in this story, isn't he? Lol. Big brother's are great, I have two real brothers and like, wait I have to count, six guys I've known just as long as I have my real brothers! I love them all so much, and when they hear about guys in my life they FLIP out! So, I just saw them reacting like Kevin did! Lol. My brother had senioritis the first day too, he's graduating also. I am only the senior of the middle school, damn, I still have three more years to go! The first day of school he had his music on really loud and was all happy, I wanted to hurt him. Haha.

**Brown-eyed-beauty8 **- HE IS HOTT! Lol. Yea, I was soo sad when school started, now tomorrow's Monday again, yuck! The only thing that's getting me through it is the fact that Tuesday is the SEASON PREMIERE! Hehe.

**Sophie -** I loved that part too!

**Cosmopolitan **- I love hearing that my story's original! That's what I was aiming for. Thanks!

Okay two last things.

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who lost their lives four years ago. I live in New York so I remember 9/11 like it was yesterday.

Also, does anyone know who's birthday it is today?


	16. Finals and Summer Plans

Title: Finals and Summer Plans

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Rogan

A/N: Okay,_ So, I might not be writing a lot soon _because I just found out I'm sick, and the doctors don't know what is wrong. I've been throwing up a lot and been very tired and been coming close to passing out a lot, it is really scary. So, it takes a lot of energy to write a chapter, a lot of energy that I don't have. I made the Volleyball Team, and when I come home from practice, I usually fall asleep when I get home, then I have to wake myself up later that night to Do my homework, it sucks. So, I'm sorry.

Oh and It was Scott Paterson's birthday, haha. My birthday was like, two weeks ago.

787878787878

Rory ran to catch up with Tristan. She grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her.

"Mary..chasing me?" He said mockingly.

"Shut up." She said harshly. Tristan looked surprised at her tone.

"Since you've been here, all you've done is cause trouble for me and Logan. I don't know why you are bothering me after all this time. I'm happy, Tristan. I'm happy with Logan and I want you to leave me and Logan and my brother the fuck alone!" She yelled.

Tristan was silent for a moment, shocked that she had yelled at him.

"You're happy with him?" He asked quietly.

"Yea, I am." She said sighing.

"Okay." He said shrugging and starting to walk away.

"Wait, that's it? 'okay' and you walk away?" Rory asked confused.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked.

"I don't know...Tristan, why did you come and find me after all this time." She asked.

"I don't really know, I mean, at first it was really just to see Kevin, but then I saw you, and I remembered high school and everything. Then I saw you with Logan, and it reminded me of what I screwed up." He admitted.

"Tristan, I will never forget you, not because of you cheating on me, but because you were the first boy I ever came close to loving, and nothing will change that, but we were a long time ago." She said softly.

"I won't forget you either, Mary." He said smiling at her."

"Good-bye Tristan DuGrey." Rory said smiling at him.

"Good-bye...Mary." He smiled one last time before walking away.

787878787878

The next few weeks went very quickly for Rory. She was studying for Finals and then taking her finals.

The minute Rory finished her last final, she went running into Logan's dorm room and jumped on him, kissing him.

"I'M DONE! Now I can celebrate with my boyfriend, who I haven't seen In a very...very long time." She said suggestively kissing him agian.

He wasn't as happy as her.

Rory sensing something was wrong unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Rory, let's sit down."

"Why, why do I have to sit down, am I gonna hear news where I should be sitting down or are you just being polite, or something, it isn't bad though, right?" She rambled, scared.

"Rory, just sit down." He said pulling her onto the bed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rory asked frustrated.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my dad." Logan started.

"And..." Rory supplied when he stopped talking.

"And, he has a job for me this summer." He said after a moment.

"That's great-

"It's in Germany." Logan said cutting Rory off.

Rory was silent. Shocked.

"Well, I mean..." Rory didn't know what to say.

"I have to take it Rory. My father, well, He'll have my head if I don't." Logan explained.

"Um, okay, I guess, I mean, there isn't anything you can do, right?"

"Right, if I had a choice, I wouldn't go Rory, please believe me." Logan pleaded.

"I believe you, Logan." Logan pulled her up into a hug.

"Anyways, it isn't a big deal, right? I mean, we'll talk on the phone all the time, emails, IM...it won't be so bad, we'll be able to talk to each other all the time, right?" Rory asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Of course, We'll talk all the time." Logan said kissing her, sealing their promise.

787878787878

A/N: So, really short right? I'm sorry though! I'm just so tired and I have ANOTHER Doctor's appointment in the morning, then I'm going into school late and I have to beg my coach to let me go to practice. She doesn't think I should be playing, but I want to practice so I can play the first game, so I have to convince her tomorrow. Anyways, I'll try to update again soon!

**CoCaCoLa29 **- Did you watch the season premiere? I did. Did you also notice that Logan seemed, like, pissed or something about Rory not going back to Yale? Like at the felon party, Finn and Colin were laughing and joking around but Logan wasn't...was it just me?

**Brown-eyed-beauty87 **- God, I would kill to be hyper again. I'm either, almost passing out, throwing up, or sleeping...I used to be hyper all the time, not anymore...sigh

**Gilmoreaddict **- Sorry to hear about your Uncle. A lot of my friends lost relatives, I was lucky, and my family was safe.

**Spinaround - **I love cliff hangers also! I totally agree!

**Lackinglime123 -** I realized I was like my brother once, well actually everyone else did. I had said this comment, and everyone was like 'Okay, Frankie!' Which is my brother's name, and yea, they say I talk like him and have his personality, but I love my brother so, it isn't that big of a deal, haha. My brother's and I never fight, like ever. We get along really well. Oh and I do Pro and Con lists all the time, haha.

**Gilmorefan31** - I tried to make him better at the end. I felt bad for him. Plus I just got the Season 2 of One Tree Hill, and I'm half way through watching it, I'm on CMM high! Haha.


	17. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Title: Wake Me Up When September Ends

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Rogan

A/N: Okay, I'm feeling a little better now that they doubled the dose of my medicine so, I'm taking advantage of the short period of time I feel better and I'm going to write! Volleyball today sucked. I almost passed out from doing just nothing, I got really dizzy, but anyways, I have burst of energy now, or a caffeine buzz, either or.

SOME PEOPLE MIGHT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! It had to be done and I'm sorry if you guys hate me, but it is for the better, trust me.

WARNING! TIME SKIP!

The last chapter ended at the point of Logan telling Rory he had to go to Germany for the whole summer. THIS chapter is starting the first day of the Second year of Yale.

Trust me..that's what I'm asking of those who read this and don't like what I'm doing.

_Just Trust me!_

787878787878 Last Chapter.

"_Anyways, it isn't a big deal, right? I mean, we'll talk on the phone all the time, emails, IM...it won't be so bad, we'll be able to talk to each other all the time, right?" Rory asked him, looking into his eyes._

"_Of course, We'll talk all the time." Logan said kissing her, sealing their promise._

787878787878

Rory was putting clothes in her new dresser at her dorm in her Second Year at Yale. She was quietly listening to music in the background, thinking about her summer.

Her summer had not been very exciting. She spent time with her family most of the time, getting together with Paris a couple times and only saw Finn and Colin once or twice.

Logan was in Germany all summer. When he first left, they talked on the phone all the time. Mornings and nights. They never got the whole time difference right, so even in the middle of the night she wouldn't care and take the call anyways.

_78Flashback78_

_Rory was in a peaceful sleep, considering it was three thirty in the morning at the time._

_She was awakened by her cell phone Ring tone going off, she was about to throw it across the room to make it stop, but remembered..._

_Logan..._

"_Hello?" Came a sleepy greeting. To most people they would laugh at that weird greeting, but to Logan, it was music to his ears. _

"_Hey babe. Did I wake you up agian?" _

"_Logan! Now I'm awake. Who needs sleep anyways?" She joked_

"_Isn't that against one of your mother's rules? Like 'Thou Gilmore shall not deprive of sleep' or something like that?" He teased._

"_Yes actually, but there are exceptions, like a fine specimen of a man. My mother's words, not mine." She quickly added._

"_You think I'm a fine specimen of Man? I'm honored." He teased._

"_Yea, yea, but you are my Man. All those German girls know that, right?" She warned._

"_Of course, I mean I'm constantly wearing my 'I belong to Rory Gilmore' hat." He joked._

"_Good idea!" She joked back._

_They were silent for a minute._

"_Didn't fall asleep on me did you?" Logan asked._

"_Nope, I'm awake. I just...I really miss you Logan." She confessed._

"_I really miss you, Rory. But remember, I'll be back soon. Then we will be together again. And you'll get sick of me!" He tried to lighten the mood._

"_Never." Rory said seriously._

_Logan sighed at the sad and lonely tone._

"_I promise you, Rory that we will be back together soon. Just remember that I will love you always and forever. Okay?" He asked._

"_Okay." Rory whispered._

_78End Flashback78_

Rory had stopped working at that memory...

That conversation had taken place at the end of June...the last time she had ever heard from him.

At first when he didn't call, she called him, hoping to catch him, and when she didn't she suspected that she was calling at the wrong time of day.

After a week of not getting a hold of him...the calls stopped.

She became mope-y and depressed, listening to music and reading constantly, not talking to anyone.

Kevin, Colin, Krissy, Finn, Steph, Louise, Maddy, and Jess constantly tried to get her to come out when they went out to bars and clubs. She wouldn't go with them, though.

She couldn't take the pity looks and all the answers they knew, but wouldn't tell her.

_78Flashback78_

_It was about a week after Rory had last talked to Logan. She was depressed and finally let everyone take her out. They went to a Bar in Hartford, just hanging out and talking. _

"_So, is Logan alright?" Rory asked everyone at the table, mostly Finn, Colin and Kevin. _

"_Um, yea, why wouldn't he be? Did he say something that made you think that?" Colin asked confused and a little concerned for his best friend._

"_No not at all." Rory answered vaguely, downing a tequila shot that Finn was just about to drink, causing him to pout when it was gone. Rory ignored him._

"_What's up Rory?" Kevin asked knowingly._

"_When was the last time you talked to him?" Rory asked again._

"_About a day or two ago, why what's going on?" Colin asked confused._

"_Oh nothing, I just haven't heard from him in a while, I was just making sure he was alright." Rory said nonchalantly. _

_She looked up to see the three guys avoiding all eye contact. _

"_What's up guys?" She asked skeptically._

"_Noth-_

"_Don't give me this 'nothing' bullshit!" She yelled loudly. "Someone tell me why the fuck my boyfriend won't talk to me or return my phone calls!" She yelled again. _

_The three guys still looked down at the table._

"_I see how it is." Rory said shaking her head disgusted, getting up and walking out of the bar, going to take a cab home, considering she had came with Kevin and didn't have her car._

"_Rory! Wait up!" Finn called coming out of the bar behind her. Rory slowly turned around._

"_What Finn?" She asked angrily._

"_Don't-_

"_Don't what?" She cut him off. "Don't be mad? Angry? Upset? Fuckin hurt!" She yelled the last part, causing Finn to wince slightly._

"_Tell me what the fuck is going on." She demanded quietly._

_Finn looked at the ground, he didn't want to tell her. He had promised he wouldn't._

"_Rory...just, just wait til September. Wait till he comes back." Finn pleaded._

"_You aren't going to tell me, are you?" She asked laughing bitterly._

"_Love I'm sor-_

"_Don't. I don't want to hear you bullshit." She said looking at him bitterly. Walking away._

_78End Flashback78_

Rory had avoided everyone after that. Except her mother.

Now here she sat, on her bed, crying bitter tears. at her second year of Yale

None the wiser from the first.

787878787878

A/N: So, you all probably hate me and want to kill me, but you have to admit, you like the drama coming up, don't you? Haha.

_Shout Outs:_

**Spinaround -** If you weren't having a fit, you are now! Haha. Thanks, I have my first game Monday. I'm just hoping I don't pass out on the court.

**Sea4Shoes - **The doctors at least know what it is. Now, it is just the matter of being tired all the time because of the medicine I'm on. They doubled the amount of medicine I was taking before, so I'm going to be groggy for a while. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, thanks, you are one of my most loyal reviewers! It means a lot to me.

**Lackinglime123 -** That sucks about your stomach thing. That diet sounds like it sucked! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! I love your rambling reviews! Haha.

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney -** Thanks!

**GilmoreFan31 **- Who doesn't? Lol. I love One Tree Hill and I highly recommend watching it. I personally think this chapter is a lot sadder than the last! Haha.

**Purplemoon07** - Thanks, luckily it wasn't too serious, just uncommon. Anyways, I love your reviews, they always make me smile!

**Mrs. Boyscout** - Thanks!

**Brown-eyed-beauty87** - I was so happy when Luke said yes, it was so cute! I like how it wasn't totally sappy, but made you laugh when she kept asking him. I completely agree about Mitchum Huntzberger setting Rory up. I mean, Rory was born a journalist. She just has to realize that, at least, that's what I think.

**CoCaCoLa29 **- Are you sure he didn't know? I thought he did, but that was just me. Anyways, I hope he didn't know, because I had wanted to see his reaction when she told him. I see him freaking out! Haha.

**Kimbie652 -** That was what I was going for, closure between the two of them. Anyways, Thanks for always reviewing, oh and thanks, I was really happy when I made the V-team.

**Tristan'jess'Loganluver** - It didn't seem right to have someone that hot, be really mean. Haha.


	18. Sick, Sorry

NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY!

I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

I won't be updating as much as usual, because as some of you know, I'm taking some medication that is making me sick and I also just found out I have Mono. Yuck.

Actally, I passed out on the Gym floor today, but I am determained to just keep on playing because I really love Volleyball and I hope to make Captain.

So, I made the Volleyball team and I have games every other day, so I when I get home I practically pass out from exhaustion.

Actally, I passed out on the Gym floor today, but I am determained to just keep on playing because I really love Volleyball and I hope to make Captain.

I'll try to update as much As I can, but it won't be as often.

**_I promise_** the minute I feel better, I'll update once a night like I usually did.

Thank you all!

Ashley


	19. Mysteries

Title: Mysteries

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Have no fear! Rogan!

A/N: Hello all! I had a day off from school and after taking some aspirin and water, I have a major headache from last night (party) I started writing.

I was very touched by all the people who reviewed the last a/n! Thank you all!

7878787878787878

Rory sat on her bed, looking around her now unpacked room. She had nothing to do now.

She didn't want to go see her brother because she would see...

Coffee! She could go get coffee. Coffee is good.

Rory hurried out her dorm after yelling to Paris that she was getting coffee.

7878787878787878

Rory got a very large coffee and walked around the campus. She had missed it during Yale, maybe not all the work, but her life here.

The campus that once had been full of great times, was now filled with memories...memories of her and Logan.

It hurt just to look around. She was about to practically run back to her room when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Rory said, knowing who it was

"Hey Rory." The caller answered.

"Hey Kevin, what's up?" Rory asked (Did you really think I was gonna bring Logan in the easily? Haha)

"Nothing much, you unpacked?" He asked knowingly.

"Yea! So? Are you?"

"Hell no! I wasn't unpacked til December last year."

"Figures."

"Why don't you come by the dorm." Kevin suggested.

"Kev..." Rory warned.

"Ror, he isn't here, Common, I miss my sister." Kevin pleaded.

"Fine. I'm coming over."

7878787887878

Rory stood outside his dorm, staring at the door. She didn't hear Finn so that meant they weren't there. She sighed and went in.

"Hey Kev!" Rory greeted.

"Hey," He answered coming out of his room.

"Okay, how come your place is nicer than mine!"

"The advantage of having a very rich roommate."

"Paris is rich." Rory argued weakly, knowing Paris's family was no where as rich as Logan's is.

"Yea, but the Huntzburgers have their own Library dedicated to them." Kevin joked, pushing boxes into his room.

"Hey Kevin! Sorry it took so long, Finn and Colin forgot where they were staying. It's a floor above us." Logan greeted from the other room.

Rory froze and looked at Kevin, who sighed and gestured toward his room. Rory ran in there and sat on the bed, the bed not in clear view from the doorway.

"Well, at parties at least we won't have to drag Finn's ass to far back to his room." Kevin joked giving Logan, Finn, and Colin a 'manly' hug.

"I resent that!" Finn said looking behind the bar already, for alcohol, his face lighting up when he finds it.

"Oh my god, Finn. You've been here for a minute and already you've raided my bar." Kevin said shaking his head.

"I can't help it. Sweet alcohol is my life giver." Finn said dramatically. "So, anyone want some Jack?" He asked the others, who all just shook their heads.

"So Hayden, which room is mine and which is yours." Logan asked looking into emptier room.

"That one is yours. I was here first so I got first dibs." Kevin explained.

"Yea yea...so, um, how was your summer?" Logan asked uneasily.

"Good..." Kevin answered unsurely.

"Good, um so how's the family?" Logan asked again.

"Don't you mean how's Rory?" Colin said laughing at his friends stupidity.

"Shut up, Colin!" Logan said bitingly.

"Dude, I'm not talking about my sister to you. Talk to her yourself." Kevin said not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

"Fine."

"So, your actually gonna grow some balls and call her?" Finn asked from behind the bar, still drinking.

"Shut up, and no, I'm not going to call her, I'll just go and see her."

"And what?" Kevin wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"And what are you going to say to her then? Are you gonna tell her the truth?"

Logan was about to answer when Rory came out from Kevin's room.

"I don't know if I want to even know." Rory said to Logan before walking out quickly.

Logan stood shocked for about two seconds before running after her.

78787878787878

A/N: Muahaha!

Sorry, I know I'm evil and that this was short, but I can't help it!

Okay, people should really check out this site. It's a Message board site, its awesome. You can go there and talk all things that are Gilmore. The address is in my profile, check it out and become a member!

**Gilmorefan31 **- Haha, I love Finn too, and I personally think they should have him and Colin in the show more. I loved that they were on tonight's episode.

Okay, I usually have a long shout out part, but I'm extremely tired so THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS!


	20. Unbelievable

Title: Unbelievable

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person, I've been so busy lately, I'm sorry. School is kicking my ass. But I updated! And I plan to update tonight, so forgive me!

_78787878787878_

_Last time of fate..._

"_Dude, I'm not talking about my sister to you. Talk to her yourself." Kevin said not wanting to get in the middle of anything._

"_Fine."_

"_Dude, I'm not talking about my sister to you. Talk to her yourself." Kevin said not wanting to get in the middle of anything._

"_Fine."_

"_So, your actually gonna grow some balls and call her?" Finn asked from behind the bar, still drinking._

"_Shut up, and no, I'm not going to call her, I'll just go and see her."_

"_And what?" Kevin wanted to know._

"_What do you mean?" Logan asked confused._

"_And what are you going to say to her then? Are you gonna tell her the truth?"_

_Logan was about to answer when Rory came out from Kevin's room._

"_I don't know if I want to even know." Rory said to Logan before walking out quickly._

_Logan stood shocked for about two seconds before running after her._

_78787878787878_

"Rory!" Logan yelled chasing after Rory.

Rory just walked fast, not wanting to see the man she loved so much but had caused her so much pain.

"Rory!" Logan said again, this time catching up with her and turning her around so she was facing.

Now that she was in front of him, he didn't know what to say.

"So...how was your summer?" Once the words came out of his mouth he immediately regretted them. The summer was something he wanted to steer clear of.

"Fine, probably not as good as yours." Rory said coldly.

Logan inwardly winced.

"Ror, can we..can you just..."

"Just what? Forget? Rory asked.

Logan was silent.

"Unbelievable." Rory mumbled before turning around and walking away.

Logan sighed and slid down the hallway wall and sat down on the floor.

78787878787878

Rory was walking numbly back to her dorm room when she bumped into someone.

Mumbling something incoherent, she was about to pass the person when her arm was grabbed agian.

"Rory! Hey! I've miss- oh my god! What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost.!" Krissy said holding her friend's arms making sure she wasn't going to faint.

"I just did." Rory whispered, leading Krissy toward her dorm to talk.

78787878787878

"Logan!" Krissy said sitting on Rory's bed after Rory had just finished telling her the conversation with Logan.

"Yup."

"Rory maybe...maybe there's more to the story than you know?" Krissy suggested. "I mean, maybe he didn't have a choice about not calling you."

"Yea right, some invisible force stopped him from picking up a phone and calling me." Rory said sarcastically.

787878787878

Logan walked defeated into his dorm again.

"That go well?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up." Logan said collapsing on the couch that Finn and Colin had just set down.

"Glad to be of service." Colin said rolling his eyes and leaving to start unpacking his own room.

"She hates me." Logan said getting up and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and walking into his room.

"Okay, I'll finish packing up in here!" Kevin yelled to Logan's back and kicked one of the boxes on the floor.

78787878787878

Later that night, Finn, Colin, and Kevin were about to go to Rory's and see is she was okay.

"Hey! Guys! Whats up! I was wonderin' if you would want to go pick up some girls, ya know, like the old times." Logan said coming out with a empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand, you can imagine what condition he was in.

"Dude, we all have girlfriends, and technically so do you." Colin explained.

"Who Rory? She won't even talk to me, how is that being my girlfriend. We're gonna break up eventally, so why not jump the gun!" Logan said a matter of factly.

Kevin got pissed, he slammed Logan up agianst the wall.

"Listen to me, I'm gonna forgive your right now because your fuckin' trashed, but if you deliberately hurt Rory like that, I will kick the shit out of you. You're one of my best friends, but Rory's my twin. She comes before you, always will." He said pushing Logan away and walking out of the dorm, followed by Finn and Colin.

Logan watched his friends leave the dorm and walked (stumbled) into his room. He took the item that he had with him since Germany.

A Tiffany's three stone diamond engagement ring.

It cost almost half a million dollars, but he couldn't not buy it. It screamed Rory.

He put the engagement ring in his top drawer of his desk and collapsed onto his bed.

Thinking about the fact that he would never be able to give it to Rory. He would never be the one to marry her and grow old with her...

With that, the bottle of Jack Daniels went flying across the room and connected with the wall.

Breaking into a million pieces, just like his heart.

78787878787878

A/N: AWW! POOR LOGAN! I bet you all want to know what happened that summer. Hahaha, your going to have to wait. Hehe. I'm evil, I know... So, Volleyball season is over! Noo! So sad, but I'll hopefully be able to update more. I'll try to update soon, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.. It would make me the happiest person in the world to reach 500 reviews, so please review!

Brown-eyed-beauty87 - Sorry it took so long to update! But I finally did! Yes, Jess will probably complicate things for Rory and Logan, but I really don't think he's going to end things between them. And I really think that Jess is going to stop the feud between the Gilmore Girls and cause Rory to go back to Yale, so maybe he'll do something useful?

Gilmore15girl - I love Kevin's character too, I had fun creating him

Kimbie652 - Sorry, I'm just gonna keep you hanging on finding out about Logan...it's more fun that way. Haha

Tink - Thanks, so sad though, my volleyball season over!

Angel1178 - Big confrontation will happen in the next chapter between Logan and Rory, you'll just have to wait! Hehe

Cancat90 - WHo doesn't love Finn? Haha

Soph - Yes, all the boys know, and you'll just have to wait to find out in a couple chapters.

Maggypoo21 - Don't worry, it's a good reason.

CarpeDiemB120 - I know, I'm evil, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

CoCaCoLa29 - Nope, I don't know where you can get clips, I usually just download the episodes that I miss, sorry!

Mcmiller - Sorry you have to wait!

Lackinglime123 - Yup, that's happened to me too!

GilmoreFan31 - hehe, I'm a devil for Halloween, so I will have horns! Haha

Spinaround - I know, Finn's so hot!


	21. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Title: So Close, Yet So Far Away

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **There is a time skip between the last chapter. There is about a two week difference. **It is now Halloween night.**

Oh and very Important A/N at the end, please read it!

78787878787878

Over the next two weeks, Rory and Logan had successfully ignored each other in every way.

Tonight, that was going to change.

It was Halloween night, and Finn thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a costume party at his and Colin's apartment. Everyone was expected to be there, Finn's parties are usually like that.

Rory at first didn't want to go, but decided she was going to go because she was tired of waiting around avoiding Logan just so she wouldn't have to see that he had moved on already.

She had gone shopping for a costume with Louise earlier, and they were going to the party together.

Louise was dressed as a 'Barbie'. She said that she knew it was a choice that every bimbo blonde uses, but she's the only one who can pull it off. Which she did, she looked more sexy than she did slutty like other girls.

Rory was half devil - half angel for the party. She wore a very short very tight red dress and had wight wings that glittered. Her hair was curled and the bottom half was died red. In her hair she had a pair of horns. (That was my costume, it looks awesome)

When they walked into the party, they lingered by the doorway, laughing at some of the girls sad attempts to look sexy and seductive, but just came off plain slutty and looking for the guys.

They first saw Finn, sliding into the middle of the party as...

"Oh my god!" Louise said tears coming out of her eyes from laughing at Finn's costume.

"I should have expected this.." Rory said laughing just as hard as Louise.

"LOVES!" Finn yelled over the music and people when he saw them and hugged them.

"Oh my god, Finn...nice costume." Rory said smiling, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Thank you, I think it is by far the best one here." Finn said proudly.

Finn was dressed as Joel Goodsen or more commonly known as Tom Cruise in Risky Business. He had the dress shirt on and the socks, but thankfully he had boxers on instead of tighty whities.

"I think the only thing we like about Finn's costume is that he is wearing boxers instead of underwear." Colin said smirking.

"Finn, where's Maddy?" Louise asked.

"She's with Steph, I'm not sure where." Finn answered distractedly, looking sadly at his now empty drink and wandering off toward the bar.

"I've never seen a man get so sad over the loss alcohol." Rory said smiling at her favorite Aussie's antics.

"He's one of a kind." Colin answered, throwing an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the party.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked hoping to casually mention the whereabouts of Logan and try to avoid talking to him.

"Kevin, Louise, Steph, Krissy, Maddy, and Jess were all in the back talking to each other. That is where we are going. And yes, you are going." Colin seeing the 'I have to escape' look in Rory's eyes when she heard that Logan was going to be there.

"Of course I am, where else would I go?" Rory said not convincing anyone, not even herself.

"Sure." Colin mumbled, stopping in front of the group.

"Oh my god! Rory! I love your costume!" Krissy squealed hugging her friend.

"Thanks, I love yours too. That is so cute. Your Finn's Lana to his Joel!"

"Oh it was nothing, Finn's idea actually. By the way, Colin. What exactly is your costume?" Krissy said eying the top hat on his head and wearing regular clothes.

"Well, I was originally was going to Willy Wonka, but then decided not to because if Johnny Depp couldn't pull it off, I wouldn't be able to." Colin explained.

"So what are you now?" Maddy, who was dressed up as one of the Mean Girls, asked.

"I'm a guy with a top hat on." Colin said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Kev, please don't tell me you-

"Bond, James Bond." Kevin interrupted Rory, taking off his sunglasses and smiling charmingly.

"You dork."

"Hey! He looks sexy." Louise said smirking and looking lustfully at her boyfriend.

"Ew, I am so going to get a drink right now. Oh and by the way, Kevin, you owe me fifty bucks, told you Jess wouldn't dress up in a costume." Rory said over her shoulder. Making Jess and Kevin glare playfully after her.

"Finn! Gimmie my favorite on the double!" Rory ordered, sitting on the bar waiting for Finn to get her the drink.

"And why may I ask, are you in such a hurry to drink?" Finn asked already knowing why.

"Ughh, did you see him? He looked so hot! What exactly is he anyway?" Rory groaned.

"He's Ryan Reynolds from Amityville Horror. I think Logan just wanted a reason to wear his Pajama pants with out a shirt." (Yummy)

"I wanted to jump him, stupid feelings. I should hate him. Right?" Rory asked Finn, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, well, he, you...I don't need this." He finally said grabbing his drink and handing hers to her and walking away to find his Girlfriend, mumbling something about 'stupid couples' or something.

Rory pouted at her unanswered question and took a sip of her delicious drink.

78787878787878

A hour later, and about ten more of Finn sliding into the middle of the rooms, Rory was currently enjoying her self talking to a guy named 'Eric' who was dressed up as Neo in The Matrix.

And she was not thinking about Logan.

Nope.

She wasn't thinking about this shirtless body or his pajama pants that were sitting very low on his hips and that he was wearing no boxers.

And she was definitely not thinking about the fact that she was still ridiculously attracted to him.

78787878787878

Logan was having a horrible time. He was speechless the minute he saw Rory. She looked so beautiful in her costume not to mention that she looked downright sexy. He didn't even get a reaction from her when she saw his costume. She might as well had been looking at Kevin.

And now she was talking to a scumbag who was probably doing everything, but asking her to go to bed with him.

He now hated Halloween.

He was pretending to listen to Steph, but was looking at Rory, who at that moment looked in his direction and looked eyes with him. They stayed like that, neither looking away. He tilted his head for the door, and was thrilled at the fact that she nodded slightly.

Steph who had watched the whole thing, pushed him toward the door with a smile and went to find everyone and tell them what had just happened.

78787878787878

Logan was waiting in the deserted Hallway for Rory to excuse herself from that ass and come outside.

He was lost in thought until she came out and came toward him, all thoughts flew out of his head.

"H-hi." He stumbled. He, Logan Huntzberger, had just stumbled over his own words. '_I'm such an idiot'_.

"Hi. Great party, huh?" Rory said laughing slightly.

"Yea," Logan agreed smiling, running a hand threw his hair, a thing that Rory knew was a nervous habit for him.

"You look um, amazing." Logan said looking her up and down.

"Thanks, you look, um.." Rory blushed and looked away, not wanting to say any of the things that had just came to her mind.

Logan smirked inwardly.

"The truth is that I had forgotten that there was a party tonight and I was watching Amityville Horror and that was the best thing I could come up with." Logan admitted.

"Oh, I've wanted to see that movie, is it good?" Rory asked just trying to keep them talking.

"Scared the crap out of me." He admitted laughing, causing Rory to laugh too.

"Finn didn't sleep for two days." He told her, causing Rory to laugh harder.

They hadn't known that they had gotten so close to each other, while they laughing. Until they both noticed it and stopped laughing immediately and looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

Logan's mouth swooped down and captured hers, the kiss became frantic, making up for the lost time that they hadn't been together.

They both broke apart, both needing air to breath, but stayed close to each other, Logan rested his forehead on Rory's and looked down at her still closed eyes and now swollen lips.

And woke up.

He quickly broke away from her, staring at her now hurt and confused eyes from his two foot distance from her.

"Wha..." Rory started.

Logan looked down, not able to look at her tear filled eyes. He started to walk away when she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again.

"Don't you fucking dare to run away! Dammit Logan! Why do you do this to me! Why didn't you call me? Why haven't you told me why? Just tell me why! I want to know the deserve the truth!"

Logan didn't answer her.

Rory was now choking back sobs, and shook her head.

"I hate you." She whispered, causing Logan to look at her, eyes full of pain. She ran past him and down the hallway, all the way to her dorm.

Logan let one tear escape, but roughly wiped it away. He was hurt and mad. Mad that he did that, that he had to hurt her.

He turned quickly punched the wall, his fist going through the wall.

"That help?" Steph asked him, she had come out just in time to see Logan put his fist through the wall.

"Nope." Logan said looking down at his now raw and bleeding knuckles, not even being able to feel the pain.

Stephanie led Logan outside and to a bench.

"You know, you've got some loyal friends. I tried to get out your secret from Kevin and he wouldn't tell me anything. I even used sex."

"Ugh, I didn't know that last part." Logan said grimacing. "And there is no secret."

"Bullshit. Who do you think you are fooling? Tell me, I won't tell Rory, but you need to tell me before I start thinking of worse case scenarios and start hating you." Steph joked lightly.

Logan sighed and leaned back against the bench, looking up at the stars above them.

"I was in Germany when he called. I knew right away that it was a bad thing that he was calling. I was in Germany for him, so he usually leaves me alone when I do something for him. He told me he had 'caught wind of the fact that I was dating that Gilmore girl', as he put it. He also knew that she wants to be a Journalist."

At this point he stopped, sighing deeply.

"He told me that if I didn't break it off or if I told her about why we were breaking up he would make sure she would never get a job. I don't even know if he's capable of that, but I'm pretty sure he could pull it off if he wanted to." He finally got out.

"Why-

"Why did he do it? Apparently I'm better than her. She isn't 'Huntzberger' type. She wants to work, the scandal!" He said bitterly.

Steph watched at the man she looked at as her brother was battling the hate for his father and the Heart Broken and emptiness he was feeling for the lost of his love.

She hugged him, just holding him.

"She said she hated me." He whispered.

Stephanie didn't know he was crying until she felt his tears on her neck.

7878787878787878

A/N: I wasn't going to tell you about the secret until the next chapter, but you all were so wonderful with reviewing, I thought you deserved it! Okay now I have an IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I have started something new, it is a COUNTDOWN!

MY GOAL: To get 1,000 reviews before chapter 31!

The PRIZE: Hehe, you'll just have to wait. It is a prize though, not a fake one.

Please review and be apart of this!

**REVIEWS LEFT - 479!**

**CHAPTERS LEFT - 10!**

Let's see if we can do it! It would mean a lot to me! Thank you!

No shout outs, sorry, I have to go to bed because I have to go to school in a couple hours, hehe I stayed up and wrote this!

Oh by the way, I finally updated my story, 'Jack and Rose: Rory and Tristan?' please check it out and review!


	22. Quiet Before A Storm

Title: Quiet Before A Storm

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: OH MY GOD! I am over the moon, one hundred completely shocked and amazed at the response I got! You guys are the best people ever!

7878787878787878

Logan had died Halloween night.

Not physically, but emotionally. He didn't know what to do with the emptiness he felt. His best friends' attempts to cheer him up didn't work. That next week the words, 'I hate you' rang through his head, haunting him.

Logan was going to class, when he saw Rory having a cup of coffee with some guy, he quickly went back to his dorm.

Rory was already dating?

Was she over him?

It was around eight o'clock, he was supposed to go to his last class of the day. He left his bedroom and looked around the dorm for Kevin. When he couldn't find him, he went upstairs to find Colin or Finn, they weren't there either. Probably out with their girlfriends.

God, it seemed like everyone had a girlfriend these days except him. And it didn't help that all his friends had hooked up with each other, except him and Rory.

There was only one solution to his problems, it always worked...

Get Drunk.

And that's exactly what he did.

78787878787878

A couple hours later Logan was at the Pub with a very slutty looking brunette (haha! A brunette! Not a blonde! Sorry, I'm blonde, I'm just sticking up for my other blondes) on his lap.

They were flirting, and making out occasionally, when Finn and Colin found him, having got his phone messages that he left.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Colin asked cautiously, coming over to where his best friend was.

"Colin! My brother! Have you met Candy-

"-Cindy" Cindy corrected.

"Right, Cindy. Have you met her? This is Cindy!" Logan said smirking.

"Hi Cindy. Um, Mate, can we talk to you?" Finn asked, looking warily at Logan, knowing he was currently very drunk and hurt.

"Sure, I'll be right back Candy." Logan said getting up, not so gracefully, and following Colin and Finn over to the other side of the Pub.

"Uh, Logan, don't you think you should just come with us? Sleep it off, okay?" Colin asked.

"Why would I do that? I have a very pretty girl over there just begging me to fuck her. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because of Rory." Finn said quietly

"Fuck Rory! I don't have to do a fuckin' for Rory. She's gone. She's dating. And guess what? So am I! Except I'm not going through that commitment bullshit again." Logan said angrily.

"Logan, I've known you for more years than I can count, but if you ever insult Rory again, best friends or not, I will not hesitate to throw you up against that wall and punch the living shit out of you. Got it?" Finn said dangerously quiet.

Logan pushed past his two 'back stabbing' friends and went back to Candy, er, Cindy.

"Let it go man, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's too shit-faced tonight." Colin said to Finn, who was staring half sad, half angrily after Logan.

"I know, he's just, not...Logan anymore. Even before Rory he wasn't this empty." Finn said sadly.

"It'll work out. No two people deserve each other more than Rory and Logan." Colin said smiling encouragingly at Finn and they both left the Pub.

787878787878

Later that night, Logan and Cindy were stumbling into Logan's room. Ripping off each other's clothes during the process of finding his bed.

Every time Logan opened his eyes and looked at this girl, it reminded him that it wasn't Rory he was kissing and undressing, as much as he wanted to think it was. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her. Could see her face when she got her precious coffee, the fact that she looked like an angel when she woke up beside him, or the feeling he got when they made love.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, focusing back on the girl currently underneath him. He kissed her hard, trying to get rid of these plaguing thoughts of Rory.

She was begging for him, it wasn't a turn on in the least, but, give them what they want. Just like the old days.

He got up to get a condom out of his top drawer, where he kept them and froze at what he saw.

The Engagement Ring.

Just lying there innocently. He immediately sobered and the flooding feeling of guilt rushed over him.

"Baby? We can't do this tonight, sorry. I don't have any condoms, and I don't want to run the risk of ending up like a gold digger bitch like you. Shut the door on the way out, please." Logan said casually, putting on his pants.

Cindy stared at him, shocked, before getting pissed and getting dressed, storming out of the room.

Logan sighed and sat on his bed, covering his hands with his face.

Kevin, who was just coming home, saw a Brunette leaving the dorm and saw Logan's closed door, well, you can imagine what he thought.

7878787878787878

The next day, Kevin went to see Rory at her dorm. They were just hanging around watching TV.

Kevin was especially quiet, not knowing whether or not to tell Rory about Logan and that girl.

"What's on your mind Kev?" Rory asked knowingly.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Try again."

Kevin sighed, hating that she knew him so well.

"I went home last night-

"That's a surprise!" Rory said sarcastically, interrupting him, smirking.

"Shut up, or I'm not going to tell you! Good, now I went home last night and...when I got there I saw..." Kevin trailed off, now regretting telling her.

"What? A pink elephant? What? Just tell me Kev." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I saw a girl leaving the apartment." Kevin said quickly.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-

"No, it's alright. I mean, this is why we broke up, right? So he can go back to fucking every girl he sees." Rory said emotionlessly.

"Ror-

"No, stop Kevin. I'm fine. Really. I knew this was going to happen. I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go take a nap. See you tonight at the Pub, alright?"

"Sure. See you then." He said sadly, watching his heartbroken sister.

He walked back to his dorm and saw Logan watching TV on the couch.

"Hey Logan, want to come to the Pub tonight?" Kevin asked him.

78787878787878

A/N: So this is just a filler really, the next chapter will have Logan and Rory and everyone else at the Pub that night. Hehe, the drama.

Anyways, I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE I GOT! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE BEST!

I wish I could do shout outs, you guys all deserve it, but again, I stayed up late to finish this and I have school tomorrow and I have a Doctor's appointment that might tell me if I have a disease that I'm very scared of getting right now. So, hang in there, I'll try to get to them next chapter!

Also, one question, there was this Logan/Rory website that I found, it was like, 'oblivion' or something like that. I've been trying to think of the name, but I'm having trouble. If anyone knows the site, please give me the name or address!

One last thing, haha. I have a idea of a story in my mind, it would be a ROGAN thats for you Cosmopolitan, haha I'm thinking of doing a story that would focus more on Logan and his thoughts about his and Rory's relationship in the story, instead of the usual, Rory being the main character. Let me know what you think.

Oh, one thing.

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - I noticed that you read Lily/James, Harry Potter fics, and that you also write them. I want to write one, too, and I have a idea swimming around in my head, but I don't know if it's really good, and I was hoping you could email me if you interested so I can tell you my idea and you could give me your thoughts. It would mean a lot to me!

THE COUNTDOWN!

I was seriously shocked at the progress, I think I've said that like, twenty times too! Haha

**REVIEWS LEFT! - 425!**

**CHAPTERS LEFT! - 9!**

Thank you!


	23. Good Idea?

Title: Good Idea?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: **This chapter is rated M, children**, stay out! Or just skip the sex scene. To all those who will read it, now all your curiosities are flaring up to know who's gonna have sex. Hehe

Disclaimer: Nope, except...ugh, who do I own again? Well, all the people who have never been on Gilmore Girls. Haha

78787878787878

Previously on Fate

"_No, stop Kevin. I'm fine, really. I knew this was going to happen. I'm tired so I think I'm going to go take a nap. See you tonight at the Pub, alright?"_

"_Sure, See you then." He said sadly, watching his heartbroken sister._

_He walked back to his dorm and saw Logan watching TV on the couch._

"_Hey Logan, want to come to the Pub tonight?" Kevin asked him._

7878787878787878

Logan was sitting with his friends, it was just Colin, Finn, Steph, Kevin, and Louise. Everyone else was busy. Logan was finally having a good time.

It had been a while.

They were drinking at the Pub like old times, they were all joking around, seemingly having no worries. And for that night, they didn't.

Or so he thought.

Rory walked in with her usual grace and bright smile. At least it was a bright smile until she saw him.

She stopped short, literally, in front of the table, her smile faltering when she saw Logan, but she quickly replaced it with a fake one and sat down. He wasn't going to ruin her night.

"So, Rory what do you want to drink?" Finn said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll have a Rum and coke. Stick with the usual." Rory told him, focusing her attention on him, and not Logan.

They all talked about nothing important until everyone's drinks had come.

"So, what do we drink to?" Logan asked.

"To friends. Cause they'll never break your heart, right Logan?" Rory said locking eyes with him, daring him. Then, raising her glass to join the others, and threw her head back and took a long drink, while Logan stared at her.

All the others looked at each other uneasily.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

78787878787878

Right after the toast, Rory had changed, she was guarded, and most defiantly not her usual self.

Everyone noticed, no one commented on it. They knew better not to.

"So, how has everyone been?" Rory asked addressing everyone.

Colin, Finn, Kevin, Steph and Louise all said something resembling 'fine or good'. Logan was silent.

"Logan? How have you been?" She asked with a smirk, her eyes emotionless.

"Alright." He said casually.

"I bet you are." Rory said, rolling her eyes, and taking a sip of her drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, getting angry at her accusation, making all the others to get up from the table and move to the bar, not wanting to be in the middle of this.

"It means that I know you've been enjoying yourself lately. I have a question, do you remember her name?" Rory asked him.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about.

"Please Logan, it's you. You are incapable of being with one woman. I mean, god, you've already proved that."

He stared at her, staring at her so intensely that Rory wanted to squirm in her seat, but was to proud to.

"You're a journalist, you should know better than to say something before you have all the facts." He smirked not at all in a happy way, and got up and left.

Rory got another drink and talked to Steph as if nothing had happened until she finally left.

7878787878787878

Rory knocked on the door, she knew she might regret this later, or maybe ten minutes later, but right now, she didn't have a choice.

When he answered the door she could see the shock on his face. He hadn't expected her to follow him.

He let her in silently, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

Rory didn't answer him, but instead kissed him passionately.

He responded only for a minute before breaking the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Logan? To have girls throwing themselves at you? That's what I'm doing, did you finally grow a heart?" Rory said bitingly.

"You know I loved you." He said quietly.

"If you loved me then why did you break up with me!" Rory yelled.

"You may not love me, maybe you never did. But, I'm asking you to pretend, just for one last night, just to make me feel loved again." Rory whispered, tears running down her face.

Logan didn't answer her, but swept her up in a kiss and backed her up to his room, shutting the door behind them.

He placed her down on the bed, kissing her slowly, but passionately. He wanted to savor the last time he would ever have with her.

He ran his hands up her thighs, slowly undoing the button of her pants, and sliding them off her, his mouth running down her neck.

When his lips came to where her shirt started, he lifted the shirt off and took off her bra, continuing kissing her until he got down to her belly button, then went up to her breasts. He kissed her deeply while his hands massaged and caressed her breasts.

She quickly pushed his shirt over his head and undid his pants, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

They stayed like that, just kissing, until the rest of their clothing was removed. Before he entered her, Logan leaned down and put his mouth near her ear.

"I love you."

Working together, he whispered into her ear, things he was scared he would never be able to say to her again, while she responded saying the same, until she climaxed, crying out his name.

They stayed like that afterwards, just hanging onto each other, neither wanting to ever let go.

Once Rory realized they were just lying there, she quickly slid out from underneath him and went to get her things.

"I guess I'll leave." She mumbled. She grabbed her clothes and headed into his bathroom to get changed.

Logan put on his boxers, and sat on the bed, when she came out of the bathroom, he quickly walked over to her and kissed her, long and passionately.

"What-

"I love you, Rory." Logan said quickly.

"Logan, stop-

"No, I love you Rory, I love you more than anything else in the world. I can't live without you. This last couple months has been hell without you. I need you." Logan pleaded.

"Logan don't." Rory said quickly, stepping out of his grasp and heading toward the door.

"You wanna know what happened this summer? My father told me I couldn't see you anymore, he threatened he would ruin your career, or your future career. And I didn't want you to lose your dream. I love you Rory, please believe me." Logan pleaded, wanting her to believe him.

Rory didn't turn around, but she stopped walking to hear him out. When he was done she quickly ran out of the dorm.

787878787878787878

A/N: Hhehehe. I'm mean, and cruel. So, its been kinda hectic lately, my boss wants me to pick up an extra shift at work because I'm doing so well and I found out that, that disease that they thought I had, I have it and now I have to go and get surgery, which I REALLY don't want. This sucks.

Angel6 aka trinigyal - Thank you! I thought that Finn and Colin should have a serious side too.

Maggymoo21 - not exactly make-up sex, but close. Haha

lackinglime123 - Killing off Logan would be a crime! Haha

Crissy - He is such a jerk, not only in my story but in the show too.

Alenor - she was just with a friend

Kimbie652 - Thank you! Haha I'm glad you're enjoyin.

JennaBanana - ? What do you mean?

Lindsay - Omg I love that saying. Haha

XxAngelxX911 - I'm glad people are enjoying the part with Colin and Finn, I thought it was kinda risky with that part, either people would hate it or love it, ya know?

Maxmouse23 - Thanks, I'm glad you like my character.

Kiskia - Until I hit my 1000 mark, I'm actually not positive when this is gonna end.

Indeemo -gurl 21 - Soon enough for you?

Okay THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING I LUV YOU ALL!

Haha, so i bet you all were 'yay!' because he finally came clean, then now your made because she left. Hehe. Funny story, time to ramble I hadn't been on the main screen where all the Gilmore fics are in a while, so I went on and I saw like five fics with the character 'Kevin' Rory's twin brother. Hehe I started a character. I'm such a dork.

Anyways, I was planning on ending this story on chapter 36, but I have more and more plans forming in my head for this story so there is a chance this story may be longer.

REVIEWS LEFT - 351!

CHAPTERS LEFT! - 8!

Oh one last thing, THANK YOU ALL! The last chapter I got more reviews in a chapter than I ever had in any of my other stories!

THANK YOU ALL!


	24. First Snow

Title: First Snow

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello! So, I usually go on and on, but I have nothing to say! Hehe

7878787878787878

_Previously on Fate:_

"_You wanna know what happened this summer? My father told me I couldn't see you anymore, he threatened he would ruin your career, or your future career. And I didn't want you to lose your dream. I love you Rory, please believe me." Logan pleaded, wanting her to believe him._

_Rory didn't turn around, but she stopped walking to hear him out. When he was done she quickly ran out of the dorm._

7878787878787878

Rory ran blindly out of the dorm and down the hallway as fast as she could. She ran into something solid, but the person grabbed her and held her up.

"Rory?" Kevin asked, confused to why his sister was running away and crying.

"Kev." Rory said, burying her head into his chest crying, while he held her.

"Rory what happened?"

"Is it true?" Rory asked suddenly, pulling away and drying her tears.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true? Ror, you're not making sense." Kevin tried to understand.

"Logan. Logan, is he telling the truth, with his father? How he told him not to see me. Is it goddamn true!" Rory yelled.

"Yes, it happen...Ror, Rory, where are you going!" Kevin called after her, as she hurried down the hallway.

Rory opened Logan's door and found Logan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He brought his head up when the door opened, and quickly stood when he saw it was Rory.

Rory rushed over to Logan and threw her arms around his neck, holding to him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you, Logan." Rory whispered, crying silently.

Logan didn't know what had happened to make Rory come back and believe him, but that didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was that she was back into his arms.

787878787878787878

Rory and Logan were curled up on the couch, just holding each other, when Kevin, Finn, and Logan entered.

They all immediately looked confused when they saw the two of them together.

"Have I died and gone to hell?" Finn asked, upon seeing them.

"Hell?" Colin asked him.

"Shit, you think we're getting into Heaven?" Finn asked amused.

"What happened, is this about earlier?" Kevin asked, ignoring the other two.

Rory nodded her head, smiling, her and Logan still hadn't moved from their positions on the couch, laying down.

"What now?" Kevin asked them, voicing the question that had been burning their minds, neither of them mentioning it, not wanting to deal.

"Kev, lighten up. Let them enjoy being together." Colin said softly, sympathizing them when he saw the noticeable flinch both of them had when the question was asked.

"I agree, we should enjoy it! And to enjoy it, we should all go get some drinks at the Pub!" Finn announced.

"Finn, we were just at the Pub a couple hours ago, and it is now closed." Rory told him, laughing.

"Well then, we find a damn bar in this city and go there! I'll drive!" Finn said loudly.

"I'm all for the bar, but I would like to _make_ it to the bar, so_ I'll _drive." Logan said, getting up and helping Rory up, also.

"Lead the way!" Rory said, laughing.

7878787878787878

They had finally found a good bar, and were now just receiving their first round of drinks.

"Okay, so let's have a toast to...US! And in the 'us' I mean Finn, Kevin and myself, because we were the ones who had to deal with the two of you moping around!"

Kevin, Finn and Colin raised their glasses and toasted while Rory and Logan watched them.

"Yes, Logan and I broke up and were miserable, but you guys really suffered." Rory said sarcastically, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, you try living with him when he's depressed and drunk. It isn't pretty." Kevin told her.

"Yes, threatening me and throwing me up against a wall is hard work." Logan said sarcastically.

"It most certainly is."

78787878787878

An hour later, they were all drinking talking, although Rory and Logan weren't drinking as much as the others.

"So this girl come over to me and sticks her hand-

"Okay!" Logan interrupted Finn, "I don't want you to taint my girlfriend with these stories, so we'll just be leaving." Logan told them, getting up and helping Rory up.

"Also, I want to get you alone." Logan whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"You just don't want us to get to your stories!" Kevin yelled, drunkenly, laughing.

"No, I want to go have sex with you sister." Logan told him.

"Logan!" Rory gasped.

Logan smirked and grabbed Rory's hand, rushing out of the Pub before Kevin realized what he said and came after him.

Once they were outside, Logan started laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rory exclaimed, not mad, just surprised.

"He won't even remember it tomorrow." Logan told her, taking her hand and they started walking back to campus.

About half way back to the campus, Rory stopped suddenly, causing Logan to also stop.

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"Shhh." Rory looked up and waited.

Logan was quiet, staring at his girlfriend curiously.

Suddenly it started to snow.

Rory's face immediately lighted up and she let go of his hand and danced under the snow. Logan watched her laughing, it was possible, falling even in more in love with her.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to put her hand around his neck.

"First snow." Logan stated.

"Just in time, it's almost Christmas."

"White Christmas." Logan whispered, lowering his lips to hers, kissing her causing her body to warm.

"We have things to talk about, Logan." Ror y told him, resting her forehead against his.

"I know, but tonight is ours." He told her, kissing her again.

7878787878787878

A/N: I know, I know, short. Can't help it. It's a filler.

Anyways, I love the response that I got, although it was less than usual, but I can't complain. Reviews are reviews.

Anyways, I have to get to bed just in case I don't have a snow day tomorrow, I wrote this chapter plus I started a new story called "Summer Nights" both of them I wrote just now.

So TO THE COUNTDOWN!

REVIEWS LEFT: 319

CHAPTERS LEFT: 7

Please contribute to the countdown!

Hope you enjoyed.


	25. Treasure Hunts Can Be Dangerous

3Title: Treasure Hunts Can Be Dangerous

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all had a good Christmas!

**IMPORTANT BEFORE READING!**

This story is taking place before Christmas, actually right when the last chapter took place. I hope that avoids some confusion.

_78787878787878_

_Previously on Fate:_

"_We have things to talk about, Logan." Rory told him, resting her forehead against his._

"_I know, but tonight is ours." He told her, kissing her again._

78787878787878

Rory woke up the next morning and immediately a wide smile came to her face when she realized that she was lying in bed with Logan.

"Mornin' Ace."

"Morning. Sleep well?" She asked, snuggling back into his embrace.

"From the little sleep I got, yes." He smirked remembering last nights..ahem...activities.

"Like you would rather sleep." She scoffed.

"God no. Especially the time when you-

"Okay! I was there, I don't need the recap." She interrupted, slapping his chest lightly.

"How about a repeat?" He grinned devilishly, rolling her underneath him.

78787878787878

Rory was hanging out in Logan's bed, reading while he was at class. He had told her to stay until he got back and they could continue what they were doing.

She was starting to think that this break up might have been a good thing.

Rory wasn't really reading her book, but instead daydreaming when someone entered the dorm calling for Logan. She froze holding the sheet around her when the person entered the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Stephanie asked, smirking. "I take it you and Logan are back together?"

Rory didn't answer, but instead got a goofy grin on her face.

"That's so great Rory!" She squealed. "I'll wait in the common room while you get dressed, then I want all the juicy details."

Rory told her the story of the previous night, when she finished, Stephanie was 'awwing'.

"That's so adorable, you two were made for each other. Logan went through a horrible time while you two were apart. I had to watch him put his fist through a wall." Steph told her.

"Why did he punch the wall?"

"It was the night of the Halloween party..." Stephanie trailed off, knowing that needed no more words.

"So what were you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if Logan was here, and if he wasn't, I was going to do my annual, search for my Christmas presents from Logan." She explained.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Every year Logan never tells me what he buys me. Usually I can get it out of Finn and I can always get it out of Colin, but Logan never budges. So, I search his dorm every year. He knows I do it." She explained casually, getting up to start searching.

Rory watched Stephanie search the dorm when Kevin came into the hurried into the room.

"Where is he?" He asked immediately.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Logan. Where the hell is he, I'm gonna kick his ass." Rory started laughing, realizing that he had finally remembered the previous night and what Logan had said.

_78Flashback78_

"_You just don't want us to get your stories!" Kevin yelled drunkenly, laughing._

"_No, I want to go have sex with your sister." Logan told him._

_78End Flashback78_

"He's at a class." She told him.

"Yeah and Kev, you might want to stay at Louise's tonight." Steph told him, coming out of Kevin's bedroom.

"Why?"

"Because I have a strong suspicion that you wouldn't be getting any sleep if you sleep here." She smirked.

"What, oh god. Aw geez. Rory. No. God, ew." He rambled, backing out the door, and leaving.

"That was fun." Steph said evilly, continuing her search.

"Okay, so how long are you gonna do this?" Rory asked, following Stephanie into Logan's room.

"Whoa, it smells like sex in here...been a little busy, Rory?" She smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be gone before Logan gets back, and you two can do your dirty things. Do me a favor and look through his drawers." She said from inside the closet.

"You look through his drawers?" Rory asked, shocked.

"No. Never know what you're going to find in there, however you are his girlfriend, you can look through his drawers." Stephanie explained rationally.

"This is wrong." Rory told her, opening the bottom drawer and working her way up.

When she reached the top of the drawer she opened it and saw nothing but socks and condoms. She was about to close it when she decided to check how many were left in the box, so they didn't run out later. It wasn't until she picked up the box she saw something else.

"Hey Steph, I think I found your present." Rory called, looking at the velvet box.

"What?" She asked, coming out of the closet and saw Rory holding a box of condoms.

"Yes, Rory. Those are condoms. I am familiar with them, trust me." Steph told her as if she was talking to a child.

"Funny really, you're hysterical. It's in his sock drawer, it's a velvet box." She told her, grabbing the box.

"Really, ohhh, jewelry, I love jewerly. Open it up!" Steph said excited emerging from the closet.

Rory opened it and both of them gasped at the ring.

"I don't think that's mine...unless Logan's been hiding something from us." Steph joked after a moment of silence.

"Oh my god. This can't be what I think it is. Please tell me it isn't, Steph." Rory pleaded.

"Fine, No, Rory. It isn't the biggest damn rock on an engagement ring, I have ever seen. Holy shit! I would marry Logan." Steph gushed staring at the ring.

Rory glared at her.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Ror? You in here, babe?" Logan called, entering the dorm.

Rory and Stephanie froze, but quickly flew into action, putting the engagement ring where she found it and shutting the door, just in time for her and Stephanie to face Logan.

"Stephanie...oh god, she dragged you into searching the dorm, didn't she?" Logan accused, shaking his head and putting down his book bag.

"I will find them, Logan." She promised, thanking god that she could act very well, hiding the nervousness.

"Yea, yea. Well, your treasure hunt is done. Say good-bye." He told her, guiding her out of the dorm and shutting the door behind her, not before she winked and yelled 'have fun'.

"What's up?" He asked, seeing Rory's uneasy expression and the fact that she was very quiet.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, why do you say something's wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?" She rambled.

"No...is there?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know, is there?" She responded.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Forget it." Rory told him, kissing him, hoping he would let it go.

While she kissed him, she wondered if she would want to spend the rest of her life with him. The thought of 'forever' seemed so eternal and she broke the kiss, stepping away from him while he looked at him confused.

"Logan, I just remembered I have to go...do something." Rory said, grabbing her coat and shoes and putting them.

"But...is it something I did?" He asked confused.

"No. Definitely not. It, this is all me. I just have to do something, okay?" She asked, kissing him then heading for the door.

"Rory...we're okay, right?" Logan asked her while she was halfway out the door.

"Of course. I'll see you in a little while." She promised, leaving and heading upstairs. She knocked on a door, but entered before someone came to open it. When she entered Finn and Colin's apartment, she saw them and her brother watching a basketball game, barely looking up at her when she entered.

"I figured you'd be with Logan for the next couple days." Finn told her with a knowing smirk, causing her to blush and Kevin to groan.

"Hey Kev, wanna get a cup of coffee?" Rory asked him, blushing, but ignoring Finn's comment.

"No thanks I'm-

"Kevin. Please." She pleaded, staring at him.

"Whatever. I'll be back later." He said to the guys, walking out, following Rory. On the way to the coffee kiosk they were mostly silent, it wasn't until they had their coffees that Kevin asked about what they were doing.

"So, what's up Rory? Why did you have to drag me away from a very good game?"

"I found something in Logan's room today." She started.

"Okay, seriously I don't want to hear this. Talk to Louise." Kevin immediately said.

"Will, you shut up and let me finish!"

"Fine, but this better be good."

"I found a fuckin' engagement ring!" She said exasperating, not realizing she had blurted it out until she saw his shocked expression.

"Yeah." She said knowingly.

"But..but...but.. you're only twenty. You can't get married!"

"I know I'm so young!" Rory agreed.

"Rory, what would you say." Kevin asked, calming down a little.

"I don't know honestly. On one hand, I love him more than anything else. But, I'm so young. I mean, our feelings could change. What if he decides he doesn't love me anymore, but he can't break up with me because we're engaged or married."

"Jesus, I never would have thought that we would be having this conversation any time soon." Kevin admitted, chuckling.

"It's weird."

"Yea it is. I can't picture any of us married or having jobs and kids. It seems a million years away."

"It's not so far away now." Rory pointed out.

"For you maybe." He added, they were silent for a moment before Kevin started laughing.

"What the hell?"

"I just realized that the most commitment phobic guy is proposing." He told her, laughing again. This made Rory laugh, and hit Kevin for pointing that out.

"Stop it, we're supposed to be serious." She told him, although she was giggling.

"I wish I could help you somehow, but this is all you. You have to decide if you want to marry Logan or not. If you want to spend the rest of your life with him." Kevin told her, kissing her cheek and walking back to Colin and Finn's dorm, leaving Rory to think about what he had said.

Did she want to marry Logan?

7878787878787878

A/N: I wanted to put some reality in it, I mean, she's twenty, she wouldn't know that her and Logan would spend the rest of their lives together.

Anyways, I wrote part of this yesterday and finished it just now. Yesterday I was in an okay mood, but something happened today that..well, I'm just not myself, so the mood might have shifted quickly.

_**The countdown:**_

CHAPTERS UNTIL COUNTDOWN ENDS- **6**

REVIEWS LEFT UNTIL 1,000 - **274**


	26. A New Journey

Title: A New Journey

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know, I've been absolutely horrible with this story about updating. But, in my defense, I had half of this chapter done but it got deleted and I was mad so I didn't update. Plus I started a couple new stories since then also.

Sorry! Hope to update quicker than last time.

7878787878787878

Rory liked denial.

Actually, she loved it. She loved the fact that she had been telling herself that she had made up the whole engagement ring and had been doing well too.

But then Christmas came. She immediately panicked and thought that Logan was going to propose on Christmas day, but instead he got her a necklace.

Tomorrow night was New Years Eve, she was back at Yale with everyone else, Logan and her had been enjoying the peace and quiet and Rory's dorm while Paris was out of town with Doyle at his parents'.

That, of course, was short lived.

Finn came storming through the door, Kevin following him rolling his eyes.

"Get packed! We're leaving!" Finn announced before leaving the dorm again, leaving Logan and Rory to look at Kevin for answers.

"You know Finn's slight obsession with Emily Browning?" Kevin reminded Logan.

"Yea...oh shit." Logan cringed, knowing what was coming next.

"What? What's going on?" Rory asked confused.

"Ace, we are spending our New Years Eve in Los Angelos this year. You might want to go start packing."

"Wait, hold it! Please explain why I am going to California!" Rory demanded.

"You know that girl Violet in Series of Unfortunate Events?"

"Yeah, I do, the question is why do you?"

"Well, Kevin had that slight obsession with the Playstation 2 game and Finn made us watch it over and over again because he is in 'love' with this girl." Kevin explained.

78Flashback78

(Chapter 5)

_Rory was on her way to the guys' apartment. She was bored and had already done her homework. When she got there she walked in and saw Finn and Kevin on the couch staring intently at the screen playing Playstation 2. She walked over and sat on the couch. She saw a girl with a baby on her shoulders holding a umbrella while they were flying. This looked familiar._

"_Guys, what the hell are you playing?"_

"_Lemony Snicket: A Series of Unfortunate Events. It is AWESOME!" Finn said while playing, never taking his eyes off the TV."_

"_Oh! I love that movie! Can I try?" Rory asked_

_Finn reluctantly handed the controller over to Rory. Rory, who never really played Playstation 2, died within seconds._

_When she died a voice over said, "That was terrible." (A/N: It doesn't exactly say that, but its close.)_

_Rory pouted and handed the controller back to Finn._

"_This game is mean!" Kevin rolled his eyes at his sister and Finn just smirked._

_Just then, Logan came out of his room._

"_Logan! The game was mean to me! Beat it up!" Rory said pouting._

_Logan smiled and walked over to the group._

"_I can't beat it up, but I can turn it off!"Logan said evilly._

"_No!" Yelled Finn and Kevin at the same time._

"_I can't believe you're still playing this game guys." Logan said shaking his head._

"_Hey! This game is really, really good." Finn defended._

"_Finn, the only reason you saw the movie in the first place is because you think Violet is hot." Logan argued._

"_So? She's seventeen years old! Almost legal!" Finn said smirking._

_78End Flashback78_

"What about Krissy?" Rory asked confused.

"They broke up two nights ago." Logan said sadly.

"What! How did I not know this! I have to go talk to him." Rory went to leave, but Kevin grabbed her before she could.

"Hold it, he doesn't want to talk about it, trust me. I tried and almost got punched for it. Just let him be."

"Fine, but I still don't see why we have to go all the way to California for this girl. I mean, he had that obsession with Jessica Alba after Sin City, but we never went to California." Rory still ranted, causing Logan and Kevin to roll their eyes.

"Emily Browning was born in Australia, Finn found out this morning. That, is why we are going to California." Kevin said sighing and leaving to go pack.

"Well, I'm going to pack. If she's from Australia their's no way in hell that Finn is going to let this one go." Rory groaned, going into her room and pulled out her suitcases, that were always there in case of times like these.

"Hey, come here." Logan told her, smirking.

"What? Logan we have to pack." Rory reminded him. She loved her friends, but sometimes she just wanted to spend the day watching movies with Logan.

"I'm sorry our day got interrupted, but I'll make it up to you." Logan promised, hugging her and kissing her neck.

"How?" Rory asked, letting a small smile escape her lips.

"I can think of a few ways, but how about getting a hotel room, just the two of us. Alone. And we make sure we lock the door so there are no interruptions." Logan smirked.

"Hmm, sounds good. Go, because if you don't leave now and we continue doing this, we're never leaving." Rory told him laughing, leading him to the door.

"But, we don't have to Los Angeles, I changed my mind!" Logan protested while Rory pushed him out of the door.

"Love you!" Rory said laughing, closing the door.

"You're an evil girl, Rory Gilmore!" Logan yelled through the door.

787878787878787878

"Ace! You ready yet?" Logan yelled, entering Rory's dorm coming in to bring her out to the car that was waiting to bring them to the airport.

"Yeah, almost. Come on in!" Rory yelled absentmindly, throwing last minute things into a bag.

"Oh, no! Do you remember last time we did that? We didn't leave your room for another half hour." Logan joked, standing in her doorway of her bedroom.

"Show some self-restrain, Huntzberger." Rory teased, zippering her bag and Logan grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder before she could carry it.

"I am very capable of self-restrain. I remember you being the one who lured me into bed." Logan argued.

"Lured you? Who do you think is the sex-maniac in this relationship?" Rory asked rolling her eyes. "Besides, you know you can't resist me." Rory said haughtily, walking out of the room and dorm, Logan following her.

"Oh no?"

"Logan, all I have to do is look at you and you're more than willing to jump into bed anytime."

"I think it's you that can't resist me, Ace." Logan told her, smirking, throwing her bag into the back of the waiting car.

"Want to bet? Who ever caves first, is the loser." Rory challenged Logan.

"What does the winner get?"

"Use your imagination." Rory said, smirking evilly, getting into the car and sitting next to Steph, while Logan got into the passenger's seat, Finn was driving.

"Deal."

"Deal." Rory smirked.

"What deal is this?" Colin asked from the way back seat.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rory told him.

"Oh come on, I'm gonna find out from Steph after you tell her. Plus than we get to make bets on you two." Colin persisted.

"Steph!" Rory whined.

"I'm sorry, Rory! He's my boyfriend, plus he's right, it's so entertaining to bet on you and Logan. Don't worry I didn't tell him anything serious." Stephanie promised, causing Rory to relent.

"What serious things? There are serious things?" Colin started up again. Rory rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a long flight.

787878787878787878

A/N: SOOOOO long a wait for this, and plus a filler. You all most hate me after that long long stretch of no updates of this story! I'm so sorry! So, so Sorry!

Central-gurl101 - I'm glad your enjoying it so much!

Anyways...

COUNTDOWN:

Chapters left: 5

Reviews Left: 201

Almost there!

I just wanted to take this time to give a little shout out to **my five newest stories**, please check them out!

1. Blood At The Root

_It was a time of gangs, a time when power and intimidation got you far in the world. And he was the best at it. He was leader, the Boss. In complete control of everything...or so he thought. One naive girl is about to change that. Trory._

2. It Ends Tonight

_She was the girl she hated to be. She was losing her self in a world that she didn't want._

3. How Can Something So Wrong Feel So Right?

_He was bad and she was good. She had learned about right and wrong at a young age. But, what happens when you can't tell the difference between them?_

4. Bring Me To Life

_Maybe when Rory looked back on her life she might regret doing this, maybe one day it would come back to haunt her. But all those 'maybes' didn't matter at the time though. Hell, they didn't even enter her mind._

5. Fast And The Furious

_For Tristan DuGrey, driving fast was a way to be in control and focusing on the road in front of you or you die. For Rory, the Queen of Chilton, driving was watching her boyfriend Jess Mariano, the king of Chilton show off. All that's about to change._

Please check them out and let me know what you think!

Hope you enjoyed!


	27. Wanna Know What I'm Thinking?

Title: Wanna Know What I Was Thinking?

A/N: Okay, **WARNING: Parts of this are going to be seriously M rated**, which is why it is being boosted up, just skip over them if you want. Well actually, there is a lot of serious foreplay leading during the chapter leading up to the sex. Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long to update! But I got a laptop so I'll be updating a lot more once it comes, it's on order right now.

78787878787878787878

_Previously on Fate:_

"_Want to bet? Who ever caves first, is the loser." Rory challenged Logan._

"_What does the winner get?" _

"_Use your imagination."_

"_Deal."_

"_Deal." Rory smirked._

78787878787878787878

Rory collapsed on the hotel bed, after a very long flight with Finn getting very drunk and Colin bugging her every five seconds. It was nice to have some peace and quiet

"So, I was thinking, what are the limitations on this bet?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how far can we go before it's considered giving in?"

"How about...everything but sex, who ever wants to have sex first loses, everything else is game." He smirked at the idea.

"Fine."

"Fine." He replied, still smirking.

She watched as Logan carried his suitcase and opened it, narrowing her eyes, studying him. He looked so confident...so self assured. He thought he was going to win this bet.

Yeah right.

Rory smirked and got up off the bed, grabbing something out of her suitcase and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door.

When she came out of the bathroom, she immediately felt Logan's eyes on her from his place on the bed, but she didn't look at him. She went to her bag and took her book out and laid down on the bed next to Logan and crossed her legs making the hem raise higher on her legs.

She was wearing a light blue satin teddy from Victoria's Secrets, it had sheer cloth with closed weave covering just enough, she could feel Logan's gaze on her.

"That's just mean." She heard Logan complain, and she turned toward him, smirking.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently, except for the smirk on her face gave her away, Logan glared playfully before kissing her passionately, pushing her back so she was laying back on the bed and she smiled triumphantly.

But, that was short lived. Logan's cell phone went off and he quickly broke away from her and got up to answer.

She watched him from her laying down position on the bed, still breathing heavily from the kiss as he stared back at her barely listening to who ever was the phone. He swore slightly as he hung up, looking at her wistfully despite himself and shaking his head, heading towards the door, mumbling something about meeting Kevin, Colin, and Finn.

Rory glared at the ceiling, she was trying to get to Logan and was succeeding, but at the same time he was doing the same to her.

Damn it.

787878787878787878

The next morning Rory's eyes opened slowly, cringing when she realized that she had fallen asleep with the blinds open and it was currently very bright in the room. She looked over at the other side of the bed and saw that Logan was already up and reading her book that she had been reading the previous night.

"Good morning, this book really sucks by the way." He greeted, grimacing and putting the book down.

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

"I was at the bar with Kevin, Finn, and Colin pretty late."

"And you're up early." Rory stated, sitting up.

"And you're still in...that." He responded, eyes to the fabric loosely covering her body.

"Is there a problem?" She teased.

"Nope, not at all." He swallowed a little too hard and swung his legs over the side of the bed, going to get up but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I thought of you last night after you left." She whispered into his ear, pressing her body up against his, his pulse quickened.

"Really?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"Um hmm, I thought of you over and over again." She kissed down his neck, her words laced with double meaning. "That...is why I'm still in this." She whispered, biting down softly on earlobe. Logan jumped up quickly and went into the bathroom, leaving a smirking Rory behind.

78787878787878787878

The day was spent with Rory and Steph shopping while Kevin, Colin, and Logan tried to make sure that Finn didn't end up in jail.

Even though they were apart, Logan and Rory's thoughts stayed on each other. This little 'innocent' bet that they had started, had gotten a little too intense, a little too fast. Neither of them thought that they could resist much longer.

Rory was in her and Logan's room trying to figure out how to fit all her new clothes into her suit bag, which was proving to be impossible when Logan walked in and fell into the bed.

"Long day?" She asked laughing.

"You have no idea. Finn is freaking out, we have to get him home soon before he does something really stupid."

"When has Finn done something not stupid while away from Connecticut...actually or in Connecticut for that matter?" She asked, shaking her head.

"You know what I mean, he's upset but he won't admit it." Logan frowned, worried about his friend.

"Don't worry so much about Finn, he'll be okay. He's a big boy, he can handle it." She comforted, laying down next to him, hugging him.

"I just worry about him."

"I know, but I'm telling you don't have to, this will all blow over." She reassured and Logan sighed, burying his head into her neck.

"You're good at this." He mumbled against her neck.

"What?"

"The whole reassurance thing, you keep me sane." He admitted, causing her to laugh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm your only sane friend." She joked.

"You, Hayden, are most certainly not just my friend." He told her, lifting his head and looking down into her eyes.

"Oh really?" She asked playfully.

"Well, if you are then I'm having some not-so-innocent thoughts about my friend right now." He joked only half serious.

"And what do these thoughts contain?" She asked, kissing him softly.

"You and me...plus that blue thing you were wearing last night, or you, 'thinking' of me in that blue teddy last night. Fuck Rory." He moaned, kissing her forcefully and she responded just as eagerly.

His hands immediately made their way to her pants and they were slid off her legs, the rest of their clothes following shortly after, his fingers doing ungodly things to her, pushing her further and further towards the top when he stopped.

"Log-an." She whined between pants.

"What do you want, Rory." He asked huskily, his hand planted firmly on her hips to stop her from moving against him

"I want...I want..." She started breathing heavily, staring into Logan's hypnotizing eyes. "I need you, Logan." She managed to say, and just as she said that he grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. She had to bite her lip from screaming right then. Every other time they had been together they had taken it slow, savoring every minute of it. But it felt like the past day had been constant foreplay, both of their bodies screaming for release...oh wait, that was her screaming.

She grabbed the sheet then grabbed his fore arms, holding on as he slammed into her again and again, she never wanted this feeling to end.

After, she laid back trying to steady her breathing, but found she was having trouble doing so, Logan laid next to her.

She had lost the bet but God, if that meant losing, she wanted to lose over and over again.

They were awoken from their moment when Logan's phone went off.

"Ignore it." She mumbled while kissing his neck he obliged, kissing her back but groaned and got up when the person called again.

"What now Finn?" He asked tiredly. "What? How...why? Damn it Finn, I'm gonna kill you...where are you?...okay, I'll see you soon." He hung up and sighed and starting putting back on his clothes.

"Where're you goin?" Rory asked, pouting.

"Finn's at the Sheraton." Logan said while looking for his shirt.

"Why is Finn at the Sheraton?"

"Apparently the thought we were staying there instead of the Hilton and proceeded to bang on the door of what he thought to be his room until someone called the hotel manager. Now he needs someone to come pick him up and bring him back here. I am so, so sorry, Baby." He apologized, looking at her body, just covered by a thin sheet and her mussed her and pouting lips.

"You have no idea how sorry." He mumbled, kissing her lips quickly before leaving the hotel room. Cursing a certain best friend of his the whole time.

78787878787878787878

"What!" Steph yelled the next morning, while she and Rory were having breakfast.

"Steph, keep it down!" Rory hushed, looking around them.

"I'm sorry, you can't just spring this kind of thing on a girl this early." Steph said, staring wide eyed at Rory.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Rory pleaded. "I shouldn't have told you about it."

"No, it's just not everyday you hear that the night before that person had the best sex they'd ever had." Stephanie said, smirking at Rory.

"Keep it down!" Rory shushed, looking around quickly not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Oh calm down." Steph laughed. "So, what did you do for him?" She asked, wanting more gossip.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"What do you mean, 'what'? I mean, what did you do for him after he gave you the biggest orgasm you've ever had." Steph repeated Rory's words, Rory's cheeks flushed red.

"Nothing...why?"

"Nothing? Nothing?" Steph yelled, which resulted in Rory hushing Stephanie again, but she ignored it this time.

"Rory, a guy does that for you and you don't do anything in return?" She asked shocked.

"Well, no..I mean...Logan's never, I mean...I've never, we've never..." Rory stammered, her mind going into overdrive. "Should I have?"

"Yes! From what I understand he does _that _for you and you don't do anything for him? God, what did you do to Huntzberger, first he's buying a ring now he's giving the girl the best sex she's ever had?" Steph asked theoretically, sitting back in her chair studying Rory, who was freaking out at the moment.

"Who's getting the best sex they've ever had?" Kevin asked, sitting down with Colin at their table and Rory's eyes widened in fear knowing what was coming next.

"Someone who's name starts with a 'R'." Steph hinted, smirking evilly at Rory.

"'R'? Oh my god, ew. Ah damn it, Stephanie!" Kevin moaned burying his head in his hands.

"Oh calm down you baby, we're all grown up adults here." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Well, most of us." She added eyeing Finn who had just approached their table.

"Morning sunshine." Colin greeted Finn, who looked as miserable as he probably felt.

"Have trouble finding your room..wait, you found your room...it was just at the wrong hotel." Colin egged on.

"Okay, okay. I'm never going to bloody live this down, am I?" Finn groaned.

"No way in hell." Kevin said, he had calmed down, but still couldn't look directly at Rory.

"Where's Huntz?" Finn asked.

"Probably still tired out from last night." Steph answered.

"Stephanie!" Rory yelled, who grinned at her. Rory blushed deeply before getting up from her seat and walking back towards the elevator.

"Okay, fill me in here. Why did Rory turn into a tomato and Kevin look like his ears are about to start bleeding?" Finn asked loudly.

78787878787878787878

Rory was still hiding in her room, thanks to Stephanie and was pondering their conversation that they had. Did he expect something in return? It was only fair, right? The only thing was that she and Logan had never done things like that. He had always been in control in that department, she was a willing participant but he lead the way.

Stephanie was right about one thing though, the Huntzberger she once knew would have dropped a girl like her before they were dating.

She was still deep in thought when she heard Logan enter the room and felt him plop down onto the bed next to her. When she looked up she saw that he had a smirk planted firmly onto his lips and she looked suspiciously at him.

"So...I just had an interesting conversation with Colin." He started and Rory groaned burying her head into the pillow, knowing what was coming next.

Logan laughed and grabbed the pillow hiding her face and pinned her underneath him, kissing her deeply.

"If it makes you feel better you're the best I've ever had." He said softly when they broke apart, which brought back Rory's worries back and she blushed looking down, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

Rory sighed and moved away from Logan sitting cross legged on the bed staring at the pillow that was now in her lap.

"Rory, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Well, Stephanie and I had an interesting conversation today. And I might have mentioned...and she said something about..." And she mumbled something incoherently.

"Didn't catch that." Logan said.

"You gave me the biggest orgasm I've ever had, but I'm not doing anything for you." Rory said louder, blushing deeply while picking imaginary lint of the pillow in her lap.

"I'm gonna kill that girl." Logan muttered, sighing. "Rory, look at me." When she didn't he pulled her into his lap and tilted her chin up.

"That doesn't matter to me. Just being with you is better than anything I've ever experienced. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Don't ever worry about me not being happy with you, ever again. Okay?" She nodded, still biting her lip softly and looking worried.

He kissed her softly to reassure her but it quickly heated up, the feelings from last night flaring back up agian, and Rory was soon pinned underneath him, clothes coming off just as quickly.

Rory didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she rolled them over so she was straddling him and he broke apart.

"Rory..." He started, but she cut him off by kissing him, quieting him. She was just wearing her panties while him just his boxers, she rocked her hips against his, and Logan drew in a quick breath. She repeated her actions a couple times before taking off the rest of their clothes, but pausing before she slid onto him, relinquishing in the feeling that she was causing him to lose control like this.

They worked together and after she collapsed on top of him, spent she realized that the feeling that she had caused, that for him was better than anything else. She curled up next to him, her head on his chest. He kissed her softly.

"I love you more than anything else in this world, Ror." He whispered, looking down and caressing her face. A few tears escaped her eyes. "Hey...what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything's so perfect right now, Logan. Nothing stays like this for us. Something always happens." She confessed sadly.

"No matter what happens, we'll be together, I promise." He kissed her soundly, pulling her closer to him.

78787878787878787878

It was late when Rory woke up, around two AM, but she was wide awake and found that she couldn't go back to sleep, her thoughts too muddied.

She slipped on a long sleeved shirt and some track pants before heading downstairs to wander around before going back to bed. While on her walk, she found Finn at the bar alone nursing a drink.

"Finn? What are you doing up?" She asked, sliding into the seat next to him.

"We're going home in the morning." He stated, staring at his drink.

"Okay, but what are you doing up, you should be sleeping." She continued.

"It hurts so much Rory. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it isn't supposed to end like this." His voice cracked. Rory immediately hugged him, comforting him as he cried into her shoulder. When he pulled away he wiped his eyes and chuckled softly.

"What am I doing here? I need to go back." He confessed, looking around the deserted room.

"We'll go in the morning. Right now, we need to get you to bed."

"Wanna join me?" He asked, smirking softly.

"I think you're going to be okay, Finn." She smiled, wrapping her hand in his walking toward the elevator with him.

7878787878787878787878

The next morning they all packed up and headed to the private airport and got on a plane going back to Connecticut and their lives.

Kevin was still having difficulty looking Rory in the eye and was glaring at Logan most of the time while Stephanie and Colin bickered and Finn was unusually quiet, but everyone understood. Finally, it seemed like everything was getting back to normal.

"Hey Ror, you want me to walk you back to your room?" Logan offered, when they reached Yale and were unpacking the car.

"No, you got your own bags to carry, I'll be fine. I'm gonna probably take a nap and a shower then I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"You sure?" He asked.

"Logan, I'll be fine!" She laughed, shaking her head at his antics.

"Fine, but call me later."

"Okay, I will, love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her and winked one last time before heading in the opposite direction with the other guys.

Rory reached her dorm and greeted Paris who ragged her about not calling while she was away and she worried her to death. After being ranted at Rory started to unpack.

"Rory, you've got a visitor!" Paris called. Rory sighed and walked out of her room, stopping short.

"Mr. Huntzberger."

78787878787878787878

A/N: AH HA! Cliffhangers are so evil! And also so much fun! Hehe. God this was long. Geez. I didn't want to finish this chapter! Haha.

_IMPORTANT NOTE! _I've been getting reviews about how people are so sad about my story ending in four chapters and realized that people are being mistaken about the countdown.

**The countdown isn't a countdown to the end of the story! **The countdown ends at just some random chapter I picked, I plan to continue after the countdown is over! Sorry for the confusion!

Which brings me to...

**THE COUNTDOWN!**

Chapters left: 4!

Reviews Left: 158!

So close!

Hope you enjoyed!


	28. What?

Title: What?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: So either all of you must have given up by now or you're really pissed. I'm SO sorry it took so long!!

78787878787878787878

"Mr. Huntzberger," Rory repeated again, staring blankly.

"Rory, I came here to talk to you about Logan," Mitchum told her.

"You. I'll be right in the other room, within shouting distance. Rory, don't take any of his crap," Paris said in her usual manner, but Rory couldn't help but appreciate it.

"Look, I came here to make you understand," Mitchum explained.

"Well, you might as well leave because anything you say won't make understand," Rory answered angrily.

"Now wait a second, I was just thinking of Logan's best interests. I'm sure you're a nice girl, but you're not the type of girl my son needs."

"Than you obviously need to spend some more time with your son," Rory bit back.

"Excuse me,"

"No, I won't. I love Logan and he loves me. We're happy together and if you can't see that then you need to rethink how well you know your son!" Rory yelled.

"You and Logan are back together?" He asked. Rory's eyes widened.

"That's not why you're here?" She asked dumbly. He didn't answer her, he only turned around and left.

"Shit!"

7878787878787878787878

Rory walked as fast as she could without breaking out in a flat out run to Logan's dorm.

When she finally reached it, she ran opened the door without some much as a knock and walked past her brother and into Logan's bedroom.

Logan was on his bed studying when she walked through the door and smiled when he saw her.

"He knows!" Rory blurted out the words that had been echoing in her head. Logan looked at her quizzically.

"Who knows what?"

"Your father knows! He came to my place and started talking about what's right for you and I thought he knew about us and that's why he was there. I yelled at him! I yelled at your father and told him that we loved each other, he didn't know!" Rory rambled almost incoherent sentences.

"Wait Rory, my father came to you?" Logan got up and held her so she would stop talking. Rory nodded.

Rory watched as Logan's body became stiff and his eyes cold.

"I'll be back," He said in a low voice, letting go of her and leaving the room.

"Wait Logan," Rory pleaded, but he walked out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him.

787878787878787878

Logan drove as fast as he could without possibly killing himself. He was angry, hell, he was pissed beyond all reason.

His father had went to his girlfriend and told her to leave him alone. He wanted to keep this anger and release it all on his father.

When he reached his house he didn't even knock. He walked past the maid who stared at him shocked and walked straight towards his father's study.

The room that, as a child, he was never allowed to enter without his father's permission.

The room that Logan was called a disgrace or screamed at for every screw up he had ever made in his life.

The room that Logan burst through the door and picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be his father's prized Yankees signed baseball, and through it across the room.

"Logan!" Mitchum yelled, standing up from his seat at his desk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! How dare you go my girlfriends dorm to tell her to stay away from me. She is perfect for me. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with! I'm going to marry her!" Logan yelled at his father.

Mitchum scoffed. "Logan please, marry this girl? Be serious," Mitchum said in a calm, smug voice.

Logan took out the velvet box that he kept in his pocket and opened it, placing it in front of his father wordlessly.

"I love her, whether you believe it or not. I don't care anymore. If you can't accept that, than you'll have to accept the fact that I'm no longer your son." With those words, Logan walked out of his father's office and his childhood house.

78787878787878787878

Rory sat up quickly when the heard Logan reenter the dorm. She had been waiting impatiently for Logan to get back. Coming up with the worst case scenarios in her mind.

She watched as he dropped his keys on his dresser, not looking in direction, but he knew she was there. The tension in the room was suffocating.

"Where did you go?" She asked meekly.

He didn't answer it at first, just sighed and leaned up against his drawer and looked at her.

"I went to see my father," He answered slowly.

"I figured...what happened?"

"Well, I yelled, and told him to cut me off if he didn't accept us," He said wryly, shaking head. He was partially still in shock over what he had done. He walked over to Rory and sat down on he bed next to her.

"Logan?" Rory asked unsurely.

"Then I put down this in front of him," He took the box out of his pocket and opened it, showing it to her.

"I told him you were perfect for me, That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And that I wanted to marry you. Rory, marry me."

Rory had known this was coming, she knew that she would have to answer that question sooner or later.

But seeing him holding out the ring to her, she might as well have never even known.

"What?"

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I know, IT'S BEEN FOREVER !! And this was a sucky chapter. I'm so sorry. It was extremely hard to write plus between school, work, and play practice, I've been falling asleep when I get home.

Also, I started a new story on It's really good and if you enjoy my stories here, you'll enjoy that story also. It's called 'Look Through The Mirror, What Do You See?' Please check it out and review!!

I promise to continue and finish EVERYONE OF MY STORIES. I PROMISE I will never abandon a story!!

**Countdown:**

_**CHAPTERS: 3**_

_**REVIEWS: 73!!!**_

SO CLOSE!

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!!!


	29. No!

Title: No!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I feel weird...I just watched the LAST episode of Gilmore Girls...ever. It's so weird. It's not just that it was a good show, but it was seven years of my life. Seven years...

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO... Enviedx10ve!! Thank you for being my 1,000****th**** reviewer!!!!**

78787878787878787878

"_What!"_

Logan looked startled. "Did you just...Rory, marry me," he repeated.

"No!" She yelped. Logan looked shocked, before he shut the ring box and looked pissed.

"Why the hell not!" He argued.

"I'm only in college, we're only in college!"

"So?"

"So? Are you serious! Besides the fact that we'll have a honeymoon have you thought about this? I mean really thought about this? Where will we live? What do we do when we have to find jobs? What if they're in different locations? We can't do this!" She yelled.

"We'll work it out. Jesus, Rory, just...marry me."

"We can't work all that out!" She argued.

"We will!"

"We can't!"

"Yes we can! God, you're so stubborn!"

"See! I'm so stubborn and you want to marry me?" She pointed out triumphantly.

"Because I love you, all of you, including your really annoying traits! And I want to have to live with them for the rest of our lives or unless one of us kill each other first."

Rory finally smiled, blinking back tears. "You can't say that when you're proposing. It's against the rules."

Logan smiled and moved closer to her. "I've never liked rules." Rory bit her lip, trying to seem serious and stopping the huge grin that was threatening to appear. She peaked over his shoulder.

"Say it again with the ring?" She asked, Logan smiled and opened the ring in front of her.

"Marry me, Rory Hayden," he asked seriously, grinning like a madman.

"Yes!" She screamed, kissing him before holding her hand out so he could put the ring on.

She was laughing, but couldn't stop the tears from spilling and looking up into Logan's eyes she noticed he was crying a little also. As soon as the ring was on her finger she kissed him again.

When they broke apart she was still smiling, but bit her lip and looked around the room.

Logan laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'll get my keys and tell Kevin to meet us at your house so you can tell your mom." Rory squealed and kissed him, running out of the room to get into his car.

Logan took a deep breath and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was marrying her.

787878787878787878

Logan pulled into the Hayden driveway, they saw that Kevin had already arrived. They both got out of the car and Logan took her hand into his as they walked into the house. Kevin, Lorelai, and Christopher were sitting at the dining room table when they entered, they all looked up expectantly.

"Logan and I..."

"What was so important that you had to drag me all the way here?" Kevin complained, cutting her off. Rory shoot her brother a dirty look and looked back at her parents.

"Logan and I have some news," Rory started.

"Oh God, tell me you're not pregnant!" Christopher blurted out, fearfully.

"Dad!"

"Christopher!" Lorelai scolded.

"Jesus, guys, Logan and I are engaged!" Rory said exasperated.

Everyone at the table froze as Rory smiled sheepishly, realizing that wasn't the way she had planned to tell them. Lorelai seemed to be the first one to react and Rory ran into her mother's arms as they gushed over the ring, hugged, and more tears were shed.

Kevin got up and hugged Logan, congratulating him. Then, walked over to Rory and picked her up in a hug, spinning her.

Christopher still was sitting at the table in disbelief.

"Dad?" Rory asked cautiously.

"You're too young."

"No, I'm not," she argued.

"It's Logan!" He insisted, glaring at the boy in question, who looked frightened.

"Exactly, you like Logan!"

"Not anymore," Christopher grumbled.

"Come on, Dad. Who would you rather her marry? Logan or Finn?" Kevin asked. Christopher considered that thoughtfully, before nodding in agreement. He got up and hugged Rory, smiling at her softly. Then, walked over to Logan and shook his hand.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, Huntzberger."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but you can't be too harsh or you won't have any grandchildren," Logan tried to joke. Christopher's eyes widened at the thought and Rory smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Okay, well we still have to tell everyone else! Kevin call anyone at the pub and tell them to meet us. Mom, I'll stop by tomorrow so we can talk more. Bye!" Rory rushed out of the room, dragging Logan after her.

As soon as they were outside, Rory turned to Logan.

"Do you have a death wish? Rule number one, never, ever mention to my father anything that involves the two of us having sex!"

"I tried to joke about it!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't funny!" Rory walked toward the car leaving Logan to follow her, pouting.

The ride back to Yale was made in a comfortable silence, each of them absorbing the past few hours' events.

"This has been one crazy day," Logan summed up, as they parked by the Pub.

"And Finn hasn't even been involved yet," Rory agreed.

They were the first ones there so they got a booth. Slowly, Colin, Finn, Kevin, Louise, Madeline, Stephanie, and Jess all arrived one by one.

"Okay we're all bloody here, what's the big deal? You're not pregnant are you?" Finn asked.

"God, no! Do I look pregnant or something? Have a gained weight?" Rory ranted. Logan rolled his eyes and held up Rory's left hand.

"Guys, I proposed," he stated simply. All the girls screamed and scrambled to look at the ring closely, all talking at once, while Stephanie sat back in her seat, smirking at Logan.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" He questioned.

"Because we found it back when I wasn't trying to find my Christmas present, but found this instead."

"Never found you're present did you? Hold on...we?" He asked, staring expectantly at Rory, who froze.

"Uh, yeah. I saw it a couple months ago," she confessed.

"You had all that time to think about your answer and you still said no at first!"

"Wait, hold it. Let me get this straight. She turned you down at first?" Jess asked, before all the guys at the table started to laugh hysterically at Logan, who sat back and sulked.

"Oh come on, Logan. I still said yes," Rory tried to cheer him up.

"I would have been better if it was a surprise."

"Trust me, it still surprised the hell out of me," she assured him.

"Logan if you want it to be a surprise you can buy Rory a new ring and I'll just take that one," Louise suggested, staring lovingly at the ring.

"No way, this my ring!" Rory said possessively, pulling hand to her chest, away from Louise.

"We should have a toast!" Finn announced, getting up to talk to the bartender. Soon, they all had a glass of champagne.

"To Rory and Logan...who finally got their shit together and figured out they're meant for each other. And to the rest of us, who are still single!" Finn toasted.

"Finn, you're the only single person at this table," Colin reminded him.

"Well, here's to me...and Logan and Rory!" They all said cheers and toasted.

Logan kissed Rory softly and looked around the table, never remembering a time where he had been happier.

That night, Rory and Logan made it back to his dorm, albeit in a slightly inebriated state.

"Hello, Fiancé." She turned to him when they entered his bedroom.

"Hey, Fiancé," he answered back, smirking.

"You know, we've celebrated with our friends and we'll celebrate with my parents after my Father doesn't want to kill you, but we have yet to celebrate with each other."

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?" He stepped closer to her, kissing her neck softly.

"I want you to make love to me while I wear nothing but this ring." Logan smirked and lifted her up and threw her on the bed behind them. Rory squealed and looked up at him, laughing.

"That, Mrs.-Future-Huntzberger, can be arranged," he promised, taking off his shirt before joining her on the bed.

78787878787878787878

A/N: OH MY GOD!

I loved that chapter, it was soo good! I really wanted to get this up on this day. The last episode of Gilmore Girls just aired three hours ago. God, I cried like a baby!

I hope that now that the show is ending, people won't stop coming to FanFiction. I love writing, but that's one of my greatest fears right now.

This is so weird, it's over...I think it hasn't really sunk in yet. It's so depressing.

On a happier note:

THE COUNTDOWN IS OVER! And you got your reward, SHE SAID YES! I personally loved how she did. I didn't want some sappy engagement, that would be too boring! Haha.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to, it means the world to me!!

Next chapter will bring in the older Family finding out about the engagement and the reality of their situation hitting them.

Until next time,

Ash


End file.
